


Tale of a Darkened Heart (1st Arc)

by Aloubell



Series: Destiny Song [1]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloubell/pseuds/Aloubell
Summary: Whether innocent or guilty, for Akimoto Tsubaki there's a chance of suffering emotional and mental torture from an invisible force that surrounds her. The young woman's stoic face suggests that her heart has hardened to the world and that she cares little for the cruelty and alienation aimed at her over the years.Once she's forced to face the harshness of her reality, Akimoto makes a wish to the universe. And out of nowhere, a mysterious old woman is ready to propose the opportunity of a lifetime. Regardless of the inevitable catch that the contract will have, Akimoto takes her chances and soon becomes a pawn in a much larger plan.
Series: Destiny Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. No Distance Left to Run

A dream sequence is initially shown where two unknown children are playing in a bright, undisclosed environment. 

Cut to the current situation: Akimoto Tsubaki is a seemingly apathetic and poker-faced 17-year old girl in her senior year of high school. One day, her and her "friend" Sachio Michiyo sit at a table in the mall as they hang out. Akimoto, for some reason, is in disguise, wearing a blonde wig and sunglasses, feeling anxious about the whole situation. Sachi brought Akimoto to the mall for the sole purpose of finding Akimoto a friend to which Sachi is fearful for accidentally saying something out loud that might upset Akimoto. A fellow classmate, Koemi Fujiwara, stops by to say hi to Sachi. Koemi quickly figures out that the blonde girl across from Sachi is actually Akimoto and proceeds to throw the disguise off, revealing her short smoky brown hair and blood-red eyes. 

Disgusted and appalled at Akimoto's attempts to blend in, Koemi publicly voices her disdain for Akimoto. She then tells Sachi to disown Akimoto as a friend since that was something she supposedly always wanted to do, but was always afraid to initiate. A crowd forms around them, some people mentioning that they do not want to be around for what is going to happen, insinuating that they are familiar with Akimoto and events that tend to follow her. Sachi uses the situation as an opportunity to break her friendship with Akimoto. Akimoto is somewhat unsurprised about these events and acts as if it's no big deal. As she prepares to leave, a mysterious force forces Sachi and Koemi to the ground all while an atmosphere of negativity descends in the environment, making everyone, except Akimoto, feel sudden strong negative emotions such as depression or anger. Before things could get any worse, Akimoto leaves the mall, which, in turn, was supposed to turn everything back to normal.

That night, Akimoto packs up some belongings and prepares to leave the Michiyo's guest house for good. Deciding to run away with nothing else but the clothes on her back, she disappears into the night.

Akimoto eventually finds herself in a park and sits down on a bench to reflect on her life and her feelings. Once she finally admits how miserable she really is, thinking that death may not be all that bad, all while talking to her locket containing a picture of her deceased sister Saoirse, a mysterious old woman donning out of place royal traditional Chinese clothing shows up beside her. As the woman reveals her ability to levitate, multiple ribbons of golden light cover the surface area of her skin (like the light seeping through the blinds on a window). This woman begins to press Akimoto with questions about what she really wants in life. Akimoto, freaked out about the floating old lady who seems to possess the ability to teleport, tells the old woman that she wants to find a place where she belongs and to not only be cared about by others, but to be seen as something other than a monster. The old woman, Taiitsukun, tells Akimoto that she has the ability to make her dream a reality.


	2. 2000 Light Years from Home

Akimoto vocally doubts whether Taiitsukun is telling the truth about having the ability to make her dream a reality; or even whether or not Taiitsukun can even be trusted. Taiitsukun is surprised that Akimoto even cares about her fate given her previous thought process. Regardless, Taiitsukun tells Akimoto that she will not disclose any information until Akimoto agrees to do what she says. Once Taiitsukun disappears into a doorway of light, Akimoto follows her in, thus agreeing to her terms. Akimoto finds herself in a magical golden world with pillars of golden light. Taiitsukun goes on to explain the existence of magic and other worlds/dimensions to Akimoto. The old woman points out a particular world and tells Akimoto that that will be her first stop. Akimoto questions why she's qualified among others to go on this mission. Taiitsukun alludes to others taking a similar quest, but quickly changes the subject by unlocking Akimoto's hidden powers. Upon extracting a bit of silver energy from Akimoto's core, Akimoto's skin produces peculiar circular glowing patterns on her skin as well as a ring of silver light around her now glowing pupils. When the magic dies down, Akimoto is back to normal, sans the glowing. The magic that Taiitsukun extracted turns into a wireless microphone meant to be Akimoto's wand. Taiitsukun then injects four separate energies (blue, green and red balls of light, and another energy resembling sand) into Akimoto's body. When questioned about it, Taiitsukun only acknowledges that Akimoto will have to learn to tame the four elements of Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind. Before Akimoto could ask anymore questions, Taiitsukun places a small round object in Akimoto's hand and pushes her into the portal to the new world.

Akimoto finds herself in a forest clearing before a giant tree with a young man with pointed dog ears pinned up against it with an arrow. She places that small object, which looks like a white jewel of some sort, into her pocket. Before Akimoto got a chance to investigate the young man, local villagers and their old priestess, Kaede, take Akimoto into custody away from the tree. Akimoto explains her situation, but everyone is cautious of her. Kaede explains the existence of demons and that half-demon Inuyasha who was pinned to the tree by her deceased older sister Kikyo due to his destructive and nefarious acts.

Akimoto is under house arrest at Kaede's shack. Hours pass by and eventually Taiitsukun comes by to explain the situation to Kaede along with some secret knowledge. Akimoto is told to reveal the jewel in her pocket to Kaede, who confirms that it is the sacred Shikon Jewel, a powerful artifact with the ability to grant its user immeasurable power. The villagers are surprised that this stranger has the jewel, but it appeared as if Kaede was expecting it and that Akimoto having it confirmed whatever Taiitsukun had said. Once Akimoto is given her freedom, she and the rest of the villagers are alerted to a demon that is on its way to attack. Akimoto is told to run away with the jewel and protect it before the demon arrives.

Akimoto runs to the clearing with the sleeping Inuyasha, only for a fearsome centipede demon to be right on her tracks, demanding the jewel. While Akimoto runs for her life, Taiitsukun appears once more to awaken Inuyasha. Inuyasha questions everything that is going on, demanding to see Kikyo, but Taiitsukun tells him to save Akimoto. Inuyasha only agrees to do so after being told that she is in possession of the sacred jewel. Taiitsukun releases Inuyasha from the tree and he proceeds to slay the demon; but not before the demon wounded Akimoto's leg.

With the demon slain, Inuyasha demands that Akimoto give him the jewel. She refuses. When Inuyasha attempts to harm her, the mysterious force around Akimoto activates and slams Inuyasha into the ground while also triggering some negative emotions of sadness from him. Akimoto releases her power after she has Inuyasha agree to not try to kill her for the jewel. Once Inuyasha is free, Akimoto collapses from exhaustion.


	3. Falling to Pieces

Akimoto finds herself having a nightmare where she is running for her life away from the centipede demon. She calls out for help, notably for her sister, before being viciously attacked. Upon waking up, she finds Kaede present tending to her and her leg wound. They talk about the events that transpired. Kaede tells Akimoto that she'll need to be prepared for future dangers far more formidable than that centipede demon. Akimoto hides her fear. The old woman asks about the power Akimoto used to subdue Inuyasha. In the past, Akimoto had denied the ability to use magic, but is beginning to believe that her power to make people fall and feel negative emotions is part of her magic—her "Darkness" as Taiitsukun had put it; a power that had been around Akimoto for nearly her entire life. As Akimoto begins to panic about how her magic might be evil or an extension of her subconscious desires, her Wind magic activates unintentionally, causing the inside of the shack to nearly be blown away as her Darkness simultaneously pushes Kaede down to the ground. A golden strip of light appears around Akimoto's neck which is followed by her display of power ceasing and Akimoto falls unconscious.

Akimoto dreams once more about the two children laughing and playing in an environment engulfed in a bright silver light. 

Akimoto wakes up and leaves Kaede's shack only to find that Inuyasha was waiting for her. After finding out that Akimoto's memories of the night before are hazy at best, Inuyasha uses this as an opportunity to steal the Shikon jewel from her. This attempt trigger's Akimoto's mysterious power which makes the half-demon slam into the ground again. Inuyasha denies that she has lack of control over these powers. He is also under the impression that she is feigning ignorance in order to get the trust of the humans. 

Akimoto is confused about these accusations, but ultimately dismisses them. Inuyasha then proceeds to ask Akimoto what she is since she doesn't smell human. Akimoto tries to convince him that she is human, but Inuyasha is unconvinced. Akimoto, once again, does not care what he thinks, and proceeds to ignore him. Akimoto learns from Kaede that Inuyasha is no longer being targeted by the villagers on Kaede's command; they still remain wary of both him and Akimoto, though. Kaede then takes Akimoto to see Taiitsukun, who is waiting for Akimoto nearby. Inuyasha trails closely behind.

After establishing dominance over Inuyasha, Taiitsukun asks Akimoto where her wand is. Turns out Akimoto lost it the night before. The old woman gives it back to Akimoto, warning her to not lose it again.

Taiitsukun proceeds to explain to Akimoto how magic works throughout the universe: how all things that exists are made up of different energies and these energies can be manipulated to perform "magic." It is revealed that Akimoto always possessed the power of Wind, one of the energies that make up the universe. It is also revealed that only certain beings are born with a dominant element within them. When her journey first began, Akimoto was given Fire, Water, and Earth to command via Taiitsukun. To help Akimoto get accustomed with manipulating and producing Wind, Taiitsukun assigns her the task of using Wind to make the leaves of a tree move. Without giving Akimoto much advice on how to do so, Taiitsukun leaves.

Inuyasha says that Akimoto and Taiitsukun smell similar. Akimoto ignores him and begins her training. Remembering that Taiitsukun called this magical microphone a "wand," Akimoto proceeds to point the head of the microphone at the tree, hoping that something would happen. After hours of trying to make anything happen, Akimoto becomes frustrated. She asks Inuyasha for advice on how he does his attacks. He initially refuses to help, but after seeing her struggle for so long, gives her some advice. She thanks him and continues to practice.

More hours go by and still nothing happens. Akimoto becomes discouraged and negative thoughts fill her mind about how her true only magical ability is to bring pain and misery to others. The mysterious force around Akimoto triggers once more and affects Inuyasha. He becomes uncharacteristically filled with rage and threatens to kill Akimoto. Akimoto does nothing in response to the threat and accepts whatever pain is to come. However, he snaps out of it just enough to run away from her without laying a finger on her. Akimoto is even more convinced of her thought process earlier.

The next day, Taiitsukun finds Akimoto feeling completely defeated and lacking any motivation to keep trying to use magic. Taiitsukun demands that Akimoto give her back the Shikon jewel. Akimoto complies only for Taiitsukun to willingly give it to a crow demon. Akimoto, feeling responsible for the damage this could do, runs after the demon, wand in hand. The villagers notice the jewel with the demon and try to knock it down with weapons, to no avail. Many others fear for their lives.

With the motivation to save the villagers, Akimoto unleashes her power, the glowing silver patterns appear on her body once more. An intense blast of Wind shoots out from around her as she grips her microphone, which begins to glow the same color as her patterns, and sings a note. The wind completely decimates the demon. Akimoto is proud of her accomplishment but realizes she doesn't know how to make the magic stop. Before long, the Shikon jewel is shattered by the sharp gusts. The fragments disperse across the land.

Akimoto, after finally getting her magic to stop and while being completely stunned and guilt-ridden over the jewel getting broken, prepares to meet an intense, violent punishment by the villagers who blame her for any future problems they'll have due to demons getting a hold of the jewel shards. Inuyasha swoops in to save her and gets her away from the angry mob. Akimoto decides to go on a quest to find the jewel shards because she feels that she must help those people (and because she feels responsible for the mess). She expresses that she never turns her back on those who may need her help. Inuyasha calls her crazy for wanting to help people who wanted to kill her and says he won't help her, but she dismisses him and prepares to go on the journey alone.


	4. Make a Little Magic

Akimoto manages to locate Taiitsukun and scolds her about putting everyone in danger. Taiitsukun tells her that having the jewel shard shattered was better than the alternative of a single demon possessing its power, which would have happened had Akimoto decided to keep possession of it originally. Nevertheless, Akimoto is upset that people will die due to this decision. Taiitsukun tells her that sometimes sacrifices are necessary for the most favorable outcome. She asks Akimoto if she wants to end her journey prematurely, but Akimoto, begrudgingly, decides to stay; she still feels responsible for the jewel shards.

Akimoto is initially embarrassed to use her powers in front of Taiitsukun because it appeared as if singing activated them. Now that the danger was gone, Akimoto was more self-conscious. Taiitsukun tells Akimoto to get over it and to do what she needs to do. While Akimoto displays her new powers to Taiitsukun, Akimoto finds that she is, once again, unable to control them or make them stop. Her Wind begins to function as a strong wind-tunnel that sucks things towards her. Before a tree she uprooted had the opportunity to seriously harm her, Inuyasha appears just in time to save her. Just as Akimoto is surprised by his selfless act, two jewel shards are seen on the ground. Inuyasha immediately dives for it, but Akimoto's Darkness slams his body into the ground. Akimoto claims the shards. Inuyasha, upset about not getting the shards, says he returned so that Akimoto could locate the shards for him. He claims that she will need his help to keep her from getting killed. Akimoto refuses. Taiitsukun, by fusing the two jewel shards into Akimoto's wand, gives Akimoto the exclusive ability to locate jewel shards. Akimoto once again refuses Inuyasha's help. However, Taiitsukun tells her that Inuyasha will accompany her to keep her safe.

Akimoto attempts to prove that she can defend herself by showing Taiitsukun that she can control her Wind. However, within seven minutes, Akimoto managed to completely decimate the forest (completely leveled the area) about a half a mile radius all around (and it was only half a mile because Taiitsukun put up a protective barrier to prevent Akimoto from causing more damage). Taiitsukun notes to herself that Akimoto's case and struggles are the complete opposite than what she's had to deal with before and will have to be dealt with differently. This settled Taiitsukun's decision for Inuyasha to accompany her.

Taiitsukun gives Akimoto a small, frail, golden marble made up of her magic. When trying to hold it, Akimoto accidentally shatters it. Taiitsukun tells Akimoto that a small bit of her (Taiitsukun's) energy will continually revolve around Akimoto and manifest as that marble whenever Akimoto feels like trying to hold it. This is to try to teach Akimoto how to be gentle and apply it to her magic. Akimoto keeps trying to hold it, but it shatters every time. She's disappointed and frustrated, but cautiously determined to be able to control her powers.

Soon enough, Taiitsukun sends off Inuyasha and Akimoto on their journey to find the jewel shards.


	5. Blood Brothers

Akimoto and Inuyasha had been traveling for several days searching for Sacred Jewel shards. Oddly enough, they hadn't run into one yet. Most of the times was spent in silence between them aside from the occasional complaint or demand from Inuyasha. Akimoto mostly ignored him as she tried to focus on trying to get the marble to not shatter. As hard as she has been trying, still no luck with the task. One afternoon, Akimoto and Inuyasha are met by Myoga, a tiny flea demon who claims to be Inuyasha's servant. Myoga is thrilled to see that Inuyasha is alive and well and expresses how he tried to release Inuyasha from Kikyo's spell but ended up going on a fifty-year long journey to find a solution. Inuyasha is skeptical of how hard the tiny demon actually tried. Before he could be questioned any more, Myoga changes the subject by introducing himself to Akimoto. He then goes on to ask Akimoto what she is since she didn't smell human. Concerned and confused about this question coming up again, Akimoto attempts to convince the demon that she is human but is cut off by Inuyasha demanding to know why Myoga showed up.

Panicked, Myoga explains that Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru was on his way to get something from Inuyasha. Displeased with the news, Inuyasha shoves Akimoto and Myoga into a bush and tells them to be quiet. Sesshomaru was near.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's formidable older brother rushes into the scene, immediately showing is displeasure and disgust towards Inuyasha for allowing a human to get the better of him in such a disgraceful way; says he is not worthy of their father's name. Inuyasha threatens Sesshomaru to tell him is business there. Moving swiftly, Sesshomaru not only manages to knock Inuyasha off his feet, swipes Akimoto up from her hiding spot to use her as a bargaining chip. She is unable to break free from his grasp. She tries to reason with Sesshomaru, telling him he shouldn't harm the brother he loves. Sesshomaru shoots down her accusation by saying that there is no love involved; in fact, he does not acknowledge Inuyasha as his brother. He explains that Inuyasha fell in love with a human and then was pathetically hunted down by her. Akimoto is shocked that Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo; she senses Inuyasha's pain.

Akimoto tries to use her Darkness to force Sesshomaru down to the ground, but he's able to gather enough strength to keep himself up. He then proceeds to knock her out cold. After Telling Inuyasha that he'd better come up with the key to their father's grave before he returns—along with the demand that if he tries to follow him Akimoto would be harmed—Sesshomaru dashes away with Akimoto.

Inuyasha tries to plan how to get Akimoto back. He knows he cannot get the jewel shards without her. Myoga scolds Inuyasha for thinking in such a selfish manner. Myoga stumbles across Akimoto's microphone and Inuyasha immediately thinks that he won't need Akimoto after all and considers leaving her with Sesshomaru. He remembers, however, that only Akimoto can make the wand work. Inuyasha then tasks Myoga with discreetly delivering Akimoto's wand to her. Myoga voices his fear and concern, but Inuyasha tells him he could either be thrown at Sesshomaru or get the girl her wand. Myoga chooses the latter and frantically goes on his way.

Inuyasha is annoyed that Akimoto will likely try to run away with her wand and that he'll have to track her down later.

Shortly after, Taiitsukun reveals herself to Inuyasha and proceeds to take him to a place that he would have been able to go to under normal circumstances but is unable to go to now.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru drops off the unconscious Akimoto with his imp servant, Jaken. Jaken, notably is also curious about what Akimoto is. Sesshomaru dismisses the inquiry and tells Jaken that he will be looking after her as he goes to attend to some other business elsewhere. Jaken questions this decision but Sesshomaru intimidates the imp into compliance.

About an hour after Sesshomaru leaves, Akimoto wakes up and is startled by Jaken. She realizes she left her microphone behind. Jaken displays the power of his two-headed staff as it blasts raging flames out of one of its heads. Frightened, Akimoto is not only worried for her life, but is worried about Inuyasha and wants to help him.

Taiitsukun takes Inuyasha to the grave of his father, Toga (or Inu no Taisho). Within his giant bones, the pair find an old and shoddy-looking sword. This sword is the Tetsusaiga—a sword forged from one of Toga's fangs. This is the treasure that Sesshomaru wants. Inuyasha tries to grab onto it, but the sword remains in place. Using a mysterious power, Taiitsukun manages to turn Inuyasha into a human. Initially freaked out and annoyed at this transformation, Inuyasha finds out he can now remove the sword. Taiitsukun transforms him back into a half-demon as she takes him back to his world.

Inuyasha returns to his world and finds himself face to face with Sesshomaru, who now sees that Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga. He demands he be given the sword, but Inuyasha demands to be given Akimoto. They both refuse each other's demands and prepare to battle.

Akimoto tries to figure out how to get away from Jaken. She tries to trick him into lowering his guard, but it doesn't work. She resorts to kicking dirt in his face and then running off. Before she could get too far, he sends off a blast of fire that he could easily reach her with. While trying to block the flames, instinct kicks in and Akimoto finds herself pushing back the blast using her hands alone with a silver energy to encompass them. She then pushes the fire blast back in Jaken's direction and continues to run away.

While confused about how she did what she did, Akimoto runs into Myoga who hands her back her wand. He tells her that Sesshomaru had likely gone to fight Inuyasha since he had seen the older brother heading back in that direction. Myoga lacks confidence that Inuyasha can win, especially with the poisonous gas that Sesshomaru is able to release when in his true form. Myoga doubts Sesshomaru would resort to that, but still. Even in his form now, he has more strength and experience than Inuyasha. Akimoto wants to help but comes to the realization that if she gets too close to the fight, Sesshomaru will either smell or hear her. She wants to catch him off guard. She then thinks of a plan and tells Myoga to run ahead and tell Inuyasha to watch out for her magic. Myoga hesitates charging into the battle, but she manages to convince him.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight—Sesshomaru barely taking any damage. Inuyasha is noticeably having a hard time, especially since the Tetsusaiga isn't managing to make any cuts at all. However, after a while of noticing that Inuyasha just won't die, Sesshomaru transforms into his giant dog form and begins releasing poisonous gas. The battle continues. Inuyasha notes to himself that he'll be fine for now in the gas, but if the fight lasts too long, it'll kill him. He's thankful Taiitsukun turned him back into a half-demon because a human would die instantly from this. The fight still seems to be in Sesshomaru's favor. Sesshomaru mocks Inuyasha's weakness, saying it stems from his human mother. He says he's as worthless as she was. This angers Inuyasha and forces him to relive the alienation her received as a child for being a half-demon. His mother was always there to comfort him and he wouldn't stand for anyone speaking ill of her.

Myoga manages to get to Inuyasha and is surprised that Inuyasha has his father's sword. He tells him Akimoto's plan. Just as Inuyasha began to refuse her help, he heard a familiar sound and quickly jumped as high as he could into the sky. Suddenly, a rush of violent winds in a stream blasted between the brother's battlefield; its origin coming from miles away. Sesshomaru is caught off guard by this power and clumsily manages to avoid it, giving the blast his complete attention. Inuyasha, still feeling strongly for his mother and her honor, suddenly notices the Tetsusaiga pulsate. The blade grows, transforming into the shape of a giant fang. Without giving it much thought, he wields the sword to cut off Sesshomaru's left paw. Sesshomaru, now in incredible pain, attempts to fight back, but Inuyasha defeats him, leaving him to bleed out in his weaker state.

After reverting the Tetsusaiga back to its original, lackluster form, Inuyasha follows the blast, making sure to stay far enough away from it to not get caught in it, and finds Akimoto using her singing to create it. When she sees him in sight, she ceases the gust. Akimoto is relived that Inuyasha is okay. Inuyasha is shocked she stuck around to help him even though she's expressed her displeasure for him being around her (he doesn't express his shock, however, nor any of these thoughts). Inuyasha scolds Akimoto for not only forgetting her wand but doing something so reckless like release a huge attack like that since it could have killed him. She sincerely apologizes to him. Turning away from her, he tells her in a calmer tone that at least she isn't useless. Akimoto asks about the sword Inuyasha has. Inuyasha doesn't feel like recounting the tale and Myoga says he'll explain its importance later.*

Inuyasha says it's time to find some place to set up for the night and leads Akimoto and Myoga off to find a place to rest.

That night, as Inuyasha sleeps away from Akimoto, she wonders about how she kept Jaken's fire at bay without her wand. Before that thought could progress anymore, she remembers what Sesshomaru said about Inuyasha and his love for Kikyo, the one who sealed him to the tree. She feels bad for him and approaches him as he sleeps. She whispers to him, saying she's sorry for the things he's gone through and how things are now. After a moment of silence, Akimoto sings softly to him in his slumber.**

The next morning, Inuyasha does not acknowledge what Akimoto said or did that night, but it is revealed that he was conscious enough to hear her. He calls to her using her name for the first time and tells her they need to keep looking for jewel shards. Shocked that he finally said her name, Akimoto follows him to resume their journey. The head of her microphone finally glows, signaling a jewel shard nearby. Inuyasha impatiently hurries Akimoto along to claim it.

=====================================================

Author's Note: *Author will not elaborate on this as to avoid regurgitating exact lines, quotes, and scenarios from the canon anime reference. This detail is superfluous for the story of _Destiny Song_ and thus does not need to be included. If you're curious for the detail, check out the _Inuyasha_ anime episode 7.


	6. Thunder Rising

Several days after the incident with Inuyasha's brother, Akimoto, Myoga, and Inuyasha are still on their journey searching for sacred jewel shards. By this point, they had already acquired a few of them. Akimoto is seen still trying to hold Taiitsukun's marble without it shattering (to no avail), and Inuyasha is noted to be less grumpy and less of a nag about her focusing on her magic training. It is still relatively quiet between them, but the air is less tense.

The head of Akimoto's wand glows at some point, signaling a jewel shard being nearby. They discover that a demon possessing incredible speeds is using the shard to go fast and cause a bit of mayhem. Inuyasha, telling Akimoto to stay put, dashes off to forcibly retrieve the shard from the demon.

Not too long later, Akimoto's wand glows again, in a different direction than Inuyasha, and she decides to follow the trail. While she walks, Akimoto begins to notice thick, black clouds in the sky, as if a storm was about to hit. She's confused about the sudden change in the weather.

Akimoto eventually comes across a larger demon looming over a much smaller demon—the smaller demon appearing quite tiny and childlike. The child, a fox demon, appears to be wounded and struggling to move as he lies on the ground. The bigger demon prepares to attack using a thunder attack, but Akimoto quickly swoops in and scoops up the small demon into her arms and avoids the attack.

Akimoto's microphone glows again and it reveals two jewel shards in the forehead of the larger demon. The larger demon, still trying to figure out who Akimoto is, realizes what her wand is able to do (find jewel shards) and threatens her to give it to him. Just as the demon is about to attack Akimoto and the tiny demon, Akimoto sings into her microphone and releases her Wind only she misses due to the fox demon child accidentally moving her arm with his excited movements. Akimoto is frustrated that her attacks can only manifest as a blast in one direction and thinks to herself how more useful it would be if the Wind surrounded them instead. The big demon, surprised about the severity of the attack, charges at Akimoto and the child with his attack. Akimoto launches another attack with her wand, but this time, the Wind swirls around her and the little demon, leaving them in the center of severe hurricane level winds. The big demon is easily picked up by the winds and tossed out of the area, getting hit in the head with debris and knocked out. Akimoto takes this as an opportunity to escape with the young demon, much to the child's dismay who wanted Akimoto to go back.

Akimoto runs the young demon back to the spot where she was supposed to wait for Inuyasha. The kid asks why Akimoto didn't stay to finish Manten, the big demon off. Akimoto explains that she wanted to get the kid to safety. The kid says that Akimoto was so ridiculously powerful that she could have easily ended him.

Inuyasha returns and finds the little fox demon scolding Akimoto. After showing off the jewel shard he coerced off of the quick demon, he wonders what went on when he was gone. The fox demon child insults Inuyasha for being a half demon and tells him he doesn't want to waste his time on the likes of him. Inuyasha, offended, picks up the child by his tail and begins shaking him ferociously. Akimoto tells him to stop since the little demon was only a child. Inuyasha complies. The fox demon manifests a jizo statue which falls on Inuyasha's hand, weighing him down to the ground. The child introduces himself as Shippo and that a half-demon like Inuyasha shouldn't try to mess with him. Shippo asks why Akimoto keeps Inuyasha around—is he her pet or something? He also asks Akimoto what she is. Akimoto doesn't know how to respond since this is the third time someone has asked.

Inuyasha, while pushing the heavy jizo statue off of his hand, demands to know where Shippo came from. Myoga explained what happened, excitedly telling Inuyasha how powerful Akimoto was for pushing that demon back. Inuyasha scolds Akimoto for going off on her own. She tells him about the jewel shards. Shippo tells them that Manten's brother, Hiten, has three shards in his head, equaling up to five between the two of them. Myoga recognizes the names as those of the infamous Thunder Brothers. The little demon complains that that demon back there and his brother murdered his father recently and was wearing him (his father, a fox demon) as a pelt. He, the kid, wanted to get revenge. Akimoto, inwardly, feels guilty that the Thunder Brothers used their newfound power with the shards to kill a small child's father.

Inuyasha gets free and proceeds to hit Shippo's head a couple of times. Shippo begins to cry with tears and Akimoto goes up to him to see if he's okay. Shippo uses this as an opportunity to not only drop a heavier statue on Inuyasha's hand (one that is charmed to never come off), but he manages to steal Akimoto's wand. As he begins to run off with it, Akimoto apologizes before using her Darkness to force his entire body flat to the ground. The negative energy influences Shippo to start sincerely crying about how much he misses his parents and how much he hates the Thunder Brothers for taking away what was left of his only family. He says he just wants justice. Akimoto takes her wand back and then releases her magic. She apologizes for what he's been through but tells him that only she can use her wand—no one else is able to. Inuyasha tells Akimoto to not trust him again and that those tears are fake. She tells him that they aren't; she made him relive those emotions. Akimoto asks Inuyasha to remember what she's able to do to people sometimes. Inuyasha remembers the night they met and how he cried about Kikyo.

Akimoto releases her Darkness, freeing Shippo from its weight. Shippo continues to cry that he wants to be stronger to defeat the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha promises Shippo that he will definitely slay them—to get their shards, of course. Shippo looks at Inuyasha with a hopeful expression but then asks if Akimoto is really going to do it considering she's the muscle in this whole operation. He says he feels more comfortable if she takes care of it. Inuyasha gets offended and tries to get to Shippo, only to be weighed down by the statue. He then demands that Shippo get that jizo statue off of his hand.

Meanwhile, back at the Thunder Brothers' lair, Manten tells Hiten about Akimoto and her wand that can find jewel shards. Hiten is immediately interested and plans to retrieve her—or just get her wand, if possible. Manten tells his older brother that Akimoto smells funny, so she'll be easy to find.

Now that Inuyasha is free from the jizo, and after hitting Shippo again, he tells Akimoto and the little fox demon to stay out of the fight with the Thunder Brothers. Akimoto tells him he'll need her help since they have five shards on their side. However, Inuyasha sees her as a liability both because of her lack of control with her powers, and because Manten knows about her wand and will target her. Inuyasha soon leaves, but Akimoto follows as she ignores his warnings. She feels like she needs to right her wrongs.

In a clearing, Inuyasha and the Thunder Brothers meet. The brother's smell Akimoto's scent on Inuyasha and demand that he tell them where she is. Inuyasha refuses to tell them anything. A battle between the Thunder Brothers and Inuyasha commences.

Not long into the battle, it is quickly seen that Inuyasha is overwhelmed fighting the two demons. Before things get too bad for him, Akimoto and Shippo, from a distance, use their powers to distract the demons—Akimoto shooting out a blast of her Wind and Shippo sending out a giant spinning top of doom.

Inuyasha takes this as an opportunity to slay Manten.

Hiten pushes Inuyasha away from his brother to grieve. He then proceeds to devour his brother and claim the two jewel shards that were in his head, giving Hiten a total of five jewel shards to power him.

Inuyasha tells Akimoto and Shippo to hide. Akimoto, again, tries to tell Inuyasha that he can't fight against five jewel shards on his own. Inuyasha expresses distrust in Akimoto's ability to do what needs to be done. He then goes off to fight Hiten.

Shippo asks Akimoto why she takes that kind of talk from Inuyasha when it's clear that she's stronger than him. She only responds with "He's right." Akimoto, inwardly, is upset at how little she's able to help and how she's seen as a burden. Shippo then asks Akimoto to help him get his father's pelt off of Manten's remains so that it doesn't get destroyed during the battle. She agrees to help—maybe she can at least do that.

Inuyasha continues to fight Hiten, noticeably struggling to hold off every attack and virtually unable to get any hits in. Hiten notices Akimoto and Shippo running off in the distance towards Manten and he shoots a blast of lighting directly at them, supposedly killing them both.

With his strength now boosted by rage, Inuyasha uses the Tetsusaiga to overpower Hiten and kill him. The demon's jewel shards fall to the ground, but Inuyasha does not care about them. He dejectedly walks over to the site of Shippo and Akimoto's demise, completely full of guilt for not being able to protect them. Just then, Akimoto and Shippo appear before Inuyasha, surrounded by a blue/green aura. Shippo tells Inuyasha that he didn't do half bad and thanks him for avenging his father. Myoga tells Inuyasha that Akimoto and Shippo's souls have come to say farewell. Inuyasha, distraught at the thought of them leaving, calls out for them and grabs Akimoto's wrist, which appears to be tangible.

The blue/green aura is then revealed to be Shippo's father's fox-fire—the last of his remaining power to protect his son. The fire releases and disappears into the sky.

Akimoto is puzzled as to why Inuyasha had such a strong reaction to them in that moment. Inuyasha, embarrassed, goes over to Myoga and begins to squish him. Shippo says thanks and goodbye to his father.

Akimoto apologizes to everyone for not being able to do more—can't control an attack and she can't defend. Inuyasha tells her that she's helped plenty and that she doesn't need to worry about it so much. Regardless, Akimoto is more determined to learn how to control her powers. She then apologizes to Shippo for the Thunder Brothers ever getting their hands on jewel shards since it was her fault that the jewel shattered to begin with. Shippo, sympathizing with her guilt, light-heartedly says that Akimoto now owes him and demands that she take him with her on her quest since he's now and orphan and has nowhere to go. Akimoto is hesitant. She tries to explain to him that those powers she used against him earlier sometime activate on their own—he could get hurt unexpectedly. Shippo says that he's a tough demon and can handle it. He reminds her that she owes him. She and Inuyasha reluctantly agree.

That night, after Inuyasha had fallen asleep, Akimoto finds that Shippo is still awake, struggling to sleep. She asks what's wrong and he says that he can't comfortably sleep; he's still sad that both of his parents are gone. Akimoto gesturing to her locket, explains that she understands the pain of loss. Shippo crawls onto her lap and asks Akimoto to sing to him since his mother used to sing to him to help him fall asleep. Initially embarrassed, she sings to him. Shippo sleepily compliments Akimoto's sweet voice. He is then able to drift off to sleep. 


	7. A Pillow of Winds

Three days have passed since meeting Shippo. The group travels, still trying to locate sacred jewel shards. However, during these three days, Akimoto obsesses over trying to keep Taiitsukun's marble from shattering. She tirelessly keeps trying to hold it and is virtually unable to focus on anything else—even forsaking sleep for the past 72 hours. In her tiredness, she stumbles as she walks, almost walks into things, and mumbles incoherently under her breath. The whites of her eyes have even gotten red from the lack of blinking. Inuyasha is annoyed and frustrated because 1.) Akimoto can't focus enough to aid in locating the shards and 2.) he's just generally concerned. Both he and Shippo tell her to get some sleep and stop obsessing over this task. Akimoto says she will not stop until she's able to control her powers. Inuyasha tries to convince her that she isn't useless and that she's fine as is—that she doesn't need to fight. The deal was that _he_ protects _her; _she can take her time on the magic. She ignores him and keeps trying.

Not too long later, Akimoto runs out of energy and is unable to keep up with Inuyasha's walking pace. She trips on a crack and falls to the ground. As she struggles to get back up, Inuyasha says they can't go on any further with her like this and forces the party to stop and rest. Akimoto apologizes for the inconvenience but continues to try to hold the marble. Without thinking, she hands him her microphone and tells him that he can have it. Inuyasha refuses to take it since he can't use it anyway and that her offering her wand only proves how tired she is. Inuyasha says she's in denial about her exhaustion.

Akimoto admits that she knows how tired she is, but feels that if she can't push herself, the task won't get complete.

After camp is set up, Akimoto sits and continues to focus on the marble, which keeps shattering. A little time goes by and Shippo, out of boredom, asks Inuyasha and Akimoto about their families. Inuyasha says there's nothing to really tell; both of his folks are dead. Shippo asks if he has anyone else. Myoga reveals the existence of Sesshomaru to Shippo which results in him being flicked away by an annoyed Inuyasha, calling the flea demon a big mouth and to mind his own business.

Akimoto, who would usually not share such details about herself, was so tired that she began to ramble about her family life. She tells them about how alone she is—that no one in her world likes her and that even her parents have stopped acknowledging her. First there was anger with them, and then, there was nothing. Because of what she can do to people, most treat her like a parasite...or a monster. She says she hasn't seen her parents in about four years or so. They haven't contacted her once. The only person to ever love her was her older sister Saoirse. Akimoto takes out her locket and reveals the picture inside of her and her sister together taken years ago. Inuyasha and Shippo are amazed at the photograph—this is technology they had never seen before. How was the picture so real? Who ca paint so realistically? And so tiny? Akimoto quickly explains what a photograph is before going back to talking about her sister. Saoirse was the only one who didn't see Akimoto as a monster and cared for her, raised her. Inuyasha thinks about his mother. Shippo asks what happened to her. Akimoto tells them that her sister died when Akimoto was ten and when her sister was fifteen. There was a fire set by Saoirse to take her own life. Akimoto clutches her locket and begins to shed tears. Shippo tries to console her, but after uttering her sister's name once more, Akimoto collapses from exhaustion.

Akimoto wakes up in the midst of a strong wind tunnel. The wind had carried her up and she was being tossed around like a ragdoll. She's confused and has no idea what is going on. No matter how much she struggled to escape or align herself properly, the wind continued to swiftly swirl her around in its cyclone. Right as she's about to give up, she remembers how Taiitsukun told her how she has the power to create and control any wind—it's _her_ element. She concentrates. Using her own power, she manages to stop herself from being flung around and makes the wind disperse. Before she could be amazed at herself from stopping the wind tunnel, she notices her surroundings. She's in a silver tinted environment. A light breeze is blowing, and levitating windmills created out of silver energy. There appeared to be no ground or floor of any kind, only what seemed like a silver sky in all directions. Light spirals of wind were blowing upwards in certain spots, making orbs of silver light float higher and higher into infinity.

Akimoto, amazed at what she's seeing, realizes that her body has been transformed into a mass of silver energy in the shape of her body—no flesh or anything human was detected. She questions what she is. It was then that she realized that she was floating. Although scared that she might fall into the abyss, she remained levitating. Testing out if this would last, she begins to fly around. At first, her flying was cautious, but then she speeds up as she feels the thrill and joy that comes from being weightless and free. She felt like she _was_ the Wind. It was so easy and natural; she couldn't believe it.

Inuyasha and Shippo watch the sleeping Akimoto. The circular patters covered her skin and were glowing. Her body was levitating a few inches from the ground. She opens her eyes and her body hits the ground with a thud; the patterns on her skin disappear. Shippo asks what just happened to her and told her what her body was doing in her sleep. Akimoto is confused as well. Inuyasha tells her that she was asleep for roughly 18 hours. While trying to fathom how she could have slept that long, she remembered her dream and that world where she could fly and was made up of energy. She was here sleeping this whole time—was it just a dream?

Akimoto sits and prepares to try to hold Taiitsukun's marble. Before attempting, she closes her eyes and remembers that world and how weightless and free she felt; how she didn't have to try at all to make any of those fantastic things happen. The glowing patters appear on her skin again. Shippo yells out excitedly that Akimoto had finally done it! She opens her eyes and sees that the marble sat comfortably between her fingertips without shattering. She can't believe it and is so stunned that she can't form an emotion.

Akimoto stands up and wields her wand. Without giving it much thought, she sings a soft note, releasing her magic and creates a light breeze to gently brush the leaves of nearby trees.

Taiitsukun appears out of nowhere. Shippo asks who this woman is and if she's a relative of Akimoto since they smell similarly. Inuyasha tells him that she's the one who gave Akimoto that task in the first place. The old woman praises Akimoto for her feat, telling her she finally gets it. She asks Akimoto how she figured it out. Akimoto only says that it just came to her. In her head, Akimoto is shocked at how easy such control is and questions why it was so hard before.

Taiitsukun tells Akimoto to now shoot a thin shot of Wind at a single leaf and leave a hole in the middle of it. Akimoto says she doesn't know how to do something so precise. Taiitsukun reminds her of how she changed the shape of her attack when fighting that Thunder Brother demon the first time. All she did was think about what she wanted, and it happened. Taiitsukun tells her that much of magic is just about wanting something and letting herself have it. With that, Akimoto envisions a tiny shot of Wind and it shoots out, creating the small hole that Taiitsukun asked for.

Taiitsukun gives Akimoto the instruction to learn how to control the other three base elements: Earth, Fire, and Water. She says doing so is the same basic concept. Taiitsukun says she'll return once Akimoto has completed this task. She leaves.

Inuyasha tells Akimoto to give it a try—try to control the other elements. Akimoto asks if this will be wasting time. He says she's come this far, might as well not keep them in suspense. There's a body of water nearby. Akimoto approaches it and tries to manipulate the water. However, all that happens is that her Wind blows it away. No matter what she does or how much she focuses on the water, only Wind manifests. Akimoto is disappointed. Inuyasha says that's a let-down. Akimoto's wand glows and they go off to pursue a demon containing a sacred jewel shard.

That night, Akimoto and Shippo take a bath at a hot spring as Inuyasha keeps his distance as to not peek. Akimoto is still bummed out: all that work and she can't do more than wind. Shippo tries to cheer her up saying she's even stronger than when they first met which makes her miles ahead of Inuyasha. Inuyasha is offended by this statement and threatens Shippo. Shippo says he wouldn't hurt him now that Akimoto can control her powers—saying that Akimoto wouldn't allow Inuyasha to hurt him. Shippo tries to gain confirmation from this statement from Akimoto, but she's still stuck in her head about not being able to control water.

Akimoto feels the water all around her touching her body and likens the experience to being one with the wind. Keeping this in mind, Akimoto holds up her wand and activates her power. This time, she's able to manipulate the water as it glows a silver light around it. In a rush of excitement, Akimoto uncharacteristically gives a loud vocal cheer. Inuyasha, thinking she's in trouble, rushing into the hot spring. Startled, Akimoto directs a large stream of water to rush out at Inuyasha, pushing him far back. Realizing what just happened, she checks to see if he's okay.

A little later on in the evening, Akimoto displays her power over the water as she keeps one hand in the water while the other holds her microphone up to her lips. The water, while under her control, glows a silver light. But when she stops using her power, it returns to its clear state. Akimoto then puts a hand on the ground and, as with the water, the earth she manipulates becomes engulfed in a silver light as columns of earth raise up from the ground one by one. Akimoto explains that it's still a bit tricky to control things other than the wind, but if she directly feels the element she's trying to control, it makes it easier. Shippo asks why the earth and water glow when she controls them. Akimoto is not sure but figures that since her energy is silver, that's just what happens. Inuyasha congratulates her on finally accomplishing her goals. Akimoto smiles at him for the first time.

The next morning, Akimoto and Inuyasha have a training match. Inuyasha tries to teach Akimoto how to have quick reflexes and how to be smart in battle. This is because at the moment, Akimoto now has the ability, but no battle skills whatsoever. He fights her and Akimoto mostly uses the wind to fight him off; only able to use water and earth when she gets the opportunity to feel them. Inuyasha tells her that she might not have such opportunities in a real life or death situation, and she'll have to find a way around that. She tells him she'll figure something out.

Inuyasha tells Akimoto to try and create some fire. He says he knows she doesn't expect to have to put her hand in a flame to control it—just try to make some like she does the wind. Akimoto prepares to acquiesce to his request, reminding herself of how she was clearly able to push back Jaken's flames (since the fire became engulfed by silver energy, she knew it was her who did it). However, Akimoto is reminded of the flames that killed her sister and how horrifying the sight was.

Akimoto says that she can't do it. Inuyasha says she can't still have doubts about whether or not she can do it. She tells him she won't do it. Fire is destructive and can really hurt people—it's wild and unpredictable. She's had enough of accidentally hurting others. Fire makes people go away for good. She grasps onto her locket tightly and holds back tears as she bites her lower lip hard.

Inuyasha tells her in a comparatively gentle way that she doesn't have to use fire. Water and earth are a work in progress and she's already gotten wind down. By now she can hold her own without flame power. Shippo encourages her by saying that he'll use his fox fire if any heat is needed.

Akimoto is surprised that people are being so sympathetic towards her feelings. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment. She thanks them both for understanding.


	8. Protect & Serve

Five days have passed since Akimoto had gotten better control out of the three elements: earth, water, and wind.

It was late afternoon and Shippo, Akimoto, and Inuyasha had been walking on a trail searching for jewel shards. No shards had shown up recently and Akimoto begins to think that more and more demons, or maybe even humans, have picked them up and are doing who knows what (as well as moving around from where they found them). Akimoto is worried about how many beings are in possession of the shards. Shippo tries to cheer her up, telling her that they'll get them back even if it takes longer than expected. He also tells her that things should be easier now that she can control her powers and is far more competent than Inuyasha. Shippo winces after making that comment, waiting for Inuyasha to hit him over the head or something, but nothing happens.

Inuyasha had been distracted and mostly silent all day, often staring off in space in front of him. Akimoto and Shippo wonder what's wrong with him. Akimoto, inwardly, wants to ask what's wrong, but doesn't feel like it's her place to do so. Shippo jumps onto Inuyasha's head and begins to tap his forehead, asking Inuyasha if he's awake or possessed or something.

The half-demon finally reacts and drops Shippo onto the ground. He tells Akimoto and Shippo that he's leaving them for the rest of the day. Shippo asks what that's supposed to mean, but Inuyasha only tells them to not do anything stupid or drastic and that he'll meet back up with them tomorrow morning. After he's gone, Akimoto worries to herself that Inuyasha might feel as if he doesn't need to be around them anymore. It is at this moment that she realizes and is surprised by the fact that she's become a bit attached to Inuyasha. This epiphany causes her to worry about her emotional state if something bad happens with Inuyasha and how she might accidentally hurt Shippo. As Akimoto continues to be caught in her own thoughts, Shippo tells her that things will be fine and that Inuyasha is just being weird. Besides, Inuyasha likely won't stay away long since Akimoto is the only one who can reliably find jewel shards. Akimoto agrees with that line of thought but can't help but feel a bit bad at the reminder that Inuyasha is just using her to get the jewel shards. She reaffirms with herself that this whole thing is just one big business transaction—no point in fooling herself about the idea of friendship.

As the sun does down into night, Akimoto and Shippo find themselves at the side of a rocky mountain. Akimoto uses her power over earth to create a little cave for them to stay in for the night. Shippo is impressed by what she's able to do now. Akimoto tells him that she also came up with some creative ways of using water—Taiitsukun really wasn't kidding when she said that she has complete control over the elements (some limitations are still there, however, due to Akimoto still having to physically touch the earth or water to manipulate them). Shippo looks up at the sky and sees that heavy clouds are rolling in; it's going to rain soon. It'll be a dark night given that it was a new moon. He tells Akimoto that maybe with the rain, she can show him some of those new tricks.

Hours pass by and Akimoto and Shippo are enjoying a rest period. Shippo's head perks up and he sniffs the air. She says he can smell human blood. He also hears a crowd of what he is sure are demons. With Shippo perched on her shoulder, Akimoto runs out into the night, wand at the ready.

The pair come across the dark-haired human, deep slashes in his side and panting hard. Seeing the demons approaching, Akimoto blasts them away with a heavy gust of wind. While the demons are preoccupied, Akimoto supports the wounded human and carefully rushes him to the hideaway cave. Just as they make it in, it begins to rain heavily.

Shippo tells the human that he should be grateful they got to him in time. Had he been caught in the rain, it would have been near impossible to pick up his scent. Shippo puffs out his chest and expects a "thank you." But it doesn't come. Akimoto asks if he's alright and comments on his wound. The human reprimands Akimoto and Shippo for coming out to get him—now the demons will be on their way to the cave! He grasps his wound, hand covered in blood as he continues to pant.

Akimoto recognizes that voice and further inspects his clothes. Akimoto asks if he's Inuyasha. Shippo doesn't believe it—Inuyasha is a half demon! Akimoto confirms with the human. Inuyasha confesses that it is him and that during every new moon, he turns into a human. He wanted to hide out for the night to not be exposed in a weakened state. Somehow, a weirdly huge number of demons came after him—he is usually so careful, how did they find him? He was trying to lure those demons away from where he knew Akimoto and Shippo were. But Akimoto just had to go and use her powers, which makes her body glow, and so they no longer need his scent to follow. He says he would have been fine. Shippo calls Inuyasha an idiot since he would have clearly died if left on his own.

Inuyasha grows weak and dizzy from the loss of blood and topples over, unconscious. Akimoto lays him down, giving him her sweatshirt to use as a pillow. She takes off his shirts and inspects his wounds. Shippo asks if Inuyasha will be okay. Akimoto comments that half-demon him would probably be, but as a human... Shippo, worried, asks if Inuyasha will die. Akimoto ignores the question and tells Shippo that he needs to seal up Inuyasha's wound with his fox fire, and to only use a little so that he doesn't hurt Inuyasha. Shippo, still a bit scared, complies. Akimoto and Shippo hear sounds from outside the cave. Akimoto goes to inspect and discovers more demons trying to hunt them down.

Worried that they'll hurt Inuyasha and Shippo, Akimoto takes off her shoes to where her feet are in contact with the ground, and goes out into the rain to face them.

Akimoto, in a cold, intimidating voice, warns them to stay away before they end up regretting their decision. The demons laugh and mock her, threating her and her companion's life. Myoga runs up out of nowhere and rumps onto Akimoto's shoulder telling her that even more demons were on their way. She asks him what Inuyasha did to tick them all off. Myoga says he doesn't know and think its odd that Inuyasha would try anything so reckless on the night he knows he's the most vulnerable. Even then, it is peculiar how so many demons are showing up just to get him.

Akimoto tells Myoga to get into the cave with Inuyasha and Shippo. He complies without hesitation. Akimoto uses her water powers to create a thick wall of ice made from the rain to cover the opening of the cave, sealing her companions in. She remains firmly planted in front of the wall, determined to not let a single entity pass.

The demons rush at her, one at a time and in groups, trying to devour her, push past her, knock her away, or slash her to pieces. Without hesitation, Akimoto uses her magic over water, earth, and wind to slay any and all demons who try to get past her or try to get her to move. None of the demons are able to get close as she never gives them an opportunity to come within seven yards of her. She mostly concentrates on using wide attacks that take out as many demons in one go at a time. Some of the quicker, sneaker demons manage to knock her off her feet, but she recovers fast and uses her powers to make sure the distance is kept.

She keeps this fight up for 11 hours straight. As the fight went on, Akimoto was able to keep up her powers at full capacity, but her body began to react negatively. After a while, her skin became hard like porcelain at some places and began to crack, exposing a bright, silver light underneath—the same light emitting from the circular patterns that cover her body when she uses magic. Even with this happening, Akimoto ignores, or maybe even doesn't notice the decay of her body and continues to fight.

Just before dawn, Akimoto takes out one final demon. Obviously exhausted, she finally puts down her wand, drops it to the ground, and inspects the seemingly broken state of her body. She's not in any pain, but finds it difficult to move her legs or her arms. When the glowing stops, the spots in her skin exposing what's underneath now show a deep, black void. Highly concerned and in a bit of a state of shock, Akimoto questions out loud what's happening to her.

From a distance, she hears an unfamiliar male's voice ask the same thing. Akimoto, alarmed, tries to bend down to get her wand, but still finds it hard to move. The voice assures her that he won't try to attack her. She looks up and sees someone dressed in a baboon costume of some sort, keeping its distance from her.

The being commends her for her feat of strength and endurance—says he's impressed with her power. Akimoto asks who he is and if he's a friend or foe. The being ignores the question and asks Akimoto what kind of creature she is. But before she could respond, he says he's quite fascinated by her and says that he'll meet up with her and her companions again some other time.

Akimoto feels a sudden chill go down her spine and notices a bunch of yellow glowing eyes appearing to the sides of this being.

The being tells Akimoto to greet Inuyasha for him. Akimoto asks if they know each other. The being says that they are old acquaintances. He says his name is Naraku just as he disappears back into the wilderness, the yellow eyes fading away as well.

The sin rises over the horizon. Suddenly, from within the cave a giant slash of light broke trough the ice and shattered the wall. Inuyasha then emerges back in his half-demon state, calling out Akimoto's name as he bursts through. He looks around and sees the corpses and pieces of all the fallen demons before his lock onto Akimoto. Shippo and Myoga think she's okay, given her still standing and they cheer for her success.

Inuyasha runs up to her and gasps in alarm as he sees how damaged her body is from the cracks and chips on her skin. She almost resembled a broken porcelain doll only she had way more cracks and breaks in her skin. Inuyasha reached out to touch her, but Akimoto immediately dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Inuyasha drops to the ground and holds her in his arms, shaking her, calling her name, trying to wake her up. But she doesn't budge. 


	9. Made to Heal

Inuyasha carries the unconscious and heavily wounded Akimoto in his arms, rushing through the wilderness trying to find someone who can help her. Both he and Shippo are worried about her—Shippo more expressing his worry verbally and by panicking while it's written all on Inuyasha's face.

Meanwhile, Akimoto is dreaming about her deceased older sister Saoirse. When Akimoto was a little girl, her sister had a one to one talk with her. Saoirse told Akimoto that she should never rely on or become attached to others. Not only are other people awful, unreliable, and weak, but when they hurt Akimoto, then Akimoto's power hurts them which only makes her (Akimoto) even more depressed and disappointed. However, Saoirse comforts the young Akimoto and tells her that she can always rely on her and that she will never let her down. She says that she doesn't necessarily care that others get hurt—after all, a little pain helps to build character—but she does care about Akimoto's emotional well-being. She gives her little sister a hug with a warm smile and Akimoto hugs her back.

In the waking world, Inuyasha manages to return to Kaede's village. He shows Akimoto to the old woman, demanding that she do something about this and help her. Kaede has no idea what is wrong with Akimoto as she's never dealt with such peculiar wounds such as the cracks in her skin. Nevertheless, Kaede takes care of Akimoto and replaces her wet clothes with dry robes and puts her to bed. Kaede tries to do what she can for Akimoto, including rubbing her skin with medicinal herbs, but she isn't confident that that will help. She might not be able to fix this.

Inuyasha lashes out at Kaede and accuses her of being incompetent and not being as good of a priestess as Kikyo. Kaede, knowing that he's obviously upset and worried, lets this comment slide and does not return his anger. However, she does agree with him that she is not as gifted as her sister was. Regardless, she has a duty to help heal those who come seeking for aid. The old woman tells him to calm down and to be patient because Akimoto's journey is far from over—she knows this for a fact.

Kaede allows Inuyasha and Shippo, who was perched on his shoulder, in her hut to see Akimoto. In a lowered voice, and not directly towards Inuyasha, Kaede is glad that he's beginning to allow himself to open his heart to others again.

Inside the hut, Inuyasha and Shippo sit silently next to Akimoto who is still unconscious and who still had those deep cracks in her skin. Inuyasha frowns as he looks down at her.

After a few moments, Akimoto wakes up and sees the two. She is still very weak.

Inuyasha asks her why she fought so hard to protect them. He tells her it was foolish to push herself like that.

Akimoto tells him that she was protecting them and reminds him that she doesn't turn her back on those who need her. And now, she finally has the power to do just that.

He asks, why? Why would she fight so hard to that extent? She almost died.

She tells him that she needed to prove that she's good, helpful, and useful and is more than someone that brings misery to others. She doesn't care about her well-being as long as she can help or save those who are in danger or are in need.

Inuyasha wanted to know if she was trying to prove herself to him.

She tells him not really. She wanted to prove to herself. Sometimes she doesn't know her alignment or who she is or what she's meant to do. She _wants_ to be good, but how can she when all she does it hurt people?

At this point, Akimoto begins to cry with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her Darkness activates and weighs Inuyasha and Shippo down. Negative emotions begin to engulf them. Inuyasha tells Shippo to leave, but the little demon refuses because he wants to be there for Akimoto. Inuyasha takes Shippo by the back of his collar and tosses him out of the hut.

Akimoto, not noticing the effect of her darkness on the others, continues to talk. She says she'd rather die saving someone than dying alone or being killed by someone who only reminds her of the pain she brought to them.

Resisting the urge to lash out at her with the negative emotions threatening to take control, Inuyasha says "How about not dying at all?" And he goes on to say that if she wants to prove herself that badly, them she should get better, live, and prove everyone who thinks she's a monster wrong. This is _her_ power and _her_ choice how to use it.

Akimoto looks at Inuyasha with a surprised expression as her darkness dies down and releases the half-demon.

He goes on to say that while her dark energy is a problem, she learned how to control her wind and two of the other elements, so she can definitely tame that too. He tells her to not recklessly throw her life away—to meet the challenge and overcome it. That's how you grow stronger.

Exhaustion begins to hit Akimoto again and she begins to drift back into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha prepares to leave, but not before Akimoto tells him that for the record, he and Shippo were worth saving. Then she falls asleep. Inuyasha thinks about what she said and then dons a softened expression as he proceeds to leave the hut. Shippo asks if Akimoto is going to be okay. Inuyasha says that they'll just have to wait around to find out.

The next day, Kaede and Akimoto are surprised to find that Akimoto is completely healed. All of the cracks in her skin have gone and her skin is soft as skin should be once again. Akimoto finally admits that she must not be human to have those kinds of wounds. She's not sure how to feel about that revelation. She asks Kaede if she knows what she is. The old woman regretfully admits that she has no idea either, but she did know someone a long time ago who was just like Akimoto. Unfortunately, they've long since been deceased, so there's no asking for their help. Kaede encourages Akimoto that's she'll likely learn of her origins sometime during her journey and to be patient. Holding up Akimoto's old clothes, she asks her if she wants them back. Akimoto declines, saying she doesn't need them anymore. Akimoto then thanks Kaede for all of her help and understanding.

Akimoto emerges from the hut wearing a priestess outfit similar to Kaede's (only with dark green pants instead of red). She meets up with Inuyasha and Shippo who were waiting just outside the entrance. Shippo jumps into Akimoto's arms and hugs her, saying how worried he was and thought she wouldn't make it. Meanwhile, Akimoto notices the villagers walking past their little group, giving them wary and suspicious expressions. She remembers that the last time she was there, she shattered the Sacred Jewel and most of them wanted to kill her. Akimoto thinks that Kaede must have calmed them down and made sure they didn't give Akimoto and her group any trouble. Akimoto tries to avoid eye contact with them.

Inuyasha comments that she healed awfully quick for a human. Akimoto tells him that she isn't human—she doesn't know what she is. Inuyasha nods and says she finally accepted it. She tells him that if she wants to survive, it's best to acknowledge the fact. She wishes she knew what she was, though.

Inuyasha says that whatever she is, Kikyo was one too. Akimoto is surprised about this revelation. Inuyasha did not initially want to say anything about it since it bugged him, but figured it was fine now. Yeah, Kikyo was whatever Akimoto was—she too did not want to admit her being anything other than human. The manifestation of Kikyo's powers looked different, though. Kikyo had glowing blue wave-like symbols all over her skin whereas Akimoto has silver circles. However, her powers were always a golden color like that floating old-woman Taiitsukun.

Akimoto was astounded to hear all of this new information. She asked if Kaede was one too. Inuyasha said no, Kaede is human. Akimoto questions how they could be completely biological sisters if that's the case? He doesn't know. Akimoto figures out that Kikyo must be the one that Kaede was referencing moments ago.

Shippo tells Akimoto that he doesn't care what she is because she's amazing. Akimoto thanks him for his compliment. Inuyasha returns Akimoto's wand to her and tells her not to overdo it this time.

Akimoto makes no such promises.

The group continue on their journey. Shippo wants to talk about how superior Akimoto is to Inuyasha—especially after that feat with her defeating all those demons single-handedly. Inuyasha smacks Shippo across the head in annoyance.

Akimoto asks Inuyasha if he knows anyone by the name of Naraku. Inuyasha says he doesn't. She goes on to explain that he was the last demon to confront her that night and that he did not try to attack her at all. Shippo thinks he was too scared to. Good move. Akimoto tells Inuyasha that Naraku said he was an old acquaintance of Inuyasha and to greet him for him. Inuyasha is skeptical and says he was probably just trying to confuse her so he could catch her off guard or something. Shippo says he's not sure about that. After all, this demon knew Inuyasha's name and, according to Shippo, smugly, there's no way that Inuyasha is famous enough for that many people to know about him. Inuyasha glares at the small child.

Akimoto then asks if Inuyasha knew about any creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Inuyasha said that many demons had glowing eyes. Akimoto says yeah, but these ones seemed a bit off—they did not come off as demons. They just blended in with the shadows, or maybe were shadows, and they sent a chill down her spine. Inuyasha thinks she was probably just scared of them. Akimoto says that wasn't it. Something was off about them.

Inuyasha, after some moments, then recalls that Kikyo also mentioned something about some shadow creatures stalking her back in the day. He thinks he caught sight of them a few times. Akimoto is now concerned about this new menace.

He tells her not to worry about it. And Shippo assures that Akimoto can handle anything.

Akimoto only nods while asking herself in her mind what those things wanted with her. She then suddenly feels the same chill go down her spine and she looks around behind her.

Shippo asks what'swrong. Akimoto shakes her said and says it's nothing. The group resumes theirjourney. The episode ends with a shot of the formless shadow creatures hidingoff in the distance watching Akimoto and her group. 


	10. The House that Built Me

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Akimoto are fighting off a gang of demons who are in possession of a jewel shard. All three of them pitch in with the fight with Akimoto and Inuyasha doing most of the bigger hits while Shippo tosses in his attacks in sneaky ways or after the other two already did most of the damage. In the end, the leader of the gang, scared and trembling, gives the group the jewel shard and begs that they leave them alone.

After the demons had run off with their tails between their legs, Shippo, with a confident grin and puffed out chest, talks about their victory and how awesome they've been doing lately. Akimoto reminds him that they still have a long way to go before they've found all the jewel shards. Some would even think its impossible to put together a jewel of any kind after it's been shattered completely. Regardless of this detail, Shippo is still confident and mentions how useful Akimoto's wand is in finding the shards.

A handsome young human man then comes out of hiding from behind a large bolder, surprising the group. The man thanks the group for dealing with those demons. He claims that he was too scared to try to get past them. It's a miracle they never detected his presence. Akimoto, while still keeping her poker face, struggles with feelings of unease as she sees the human. The last time she interacted with humans outside of Kaede, she made their lives worse. Even before this world, she just recalls the pain she's brought to people. She avoids eye contact with him.

Shippo comments that those demons were pretty stupid, so it's not that big of a surprise. Inuyasha chimes in that he was too pathetic and such a non-issue that they didn't give notice to him.

The man thanks them again, introducing himself as Keiichiro. Shippo tells him it was no problem. Completely ignoring the two demons, Keiichiro moves past them and holds Akimoto's hands in his and looks into her eyes with a wide grin. Akimoto is so startled that her eyes widen. He personally thanks her for her help, calling her "priestess."

Inuyasha and Shippo detect that they were just ignored.

Akimoto corrects him and tells him that she is not a priestess but tells him that he's welcome. She then corrects her expression back to her poker face and takes her hands away from his. She continues to avoid eye contact and tells him that they need to leave now. Akimoto begins to walk away.

The man reaches out for her in a swift motion, telling her to wait.

Inuyasha steps in and blocks access to Akimoto. With a threatening expression, he tells Keiichiro that Akimoto isn't interested and that he should take a hint.

Backing up quickly, Keiichiro bows to them, apologizing for his forwardness. He says that he wanted to invite Akimoto to a feast at his home to thank her...as well as Inuyasha and Shippo.

Shippo points out how he went from ignoring them to inviting them to dinner—that was a quick change.

Inuyasha asks Keiichiro why he's so fascinated with Akimoto. Akimoto agrees with Inuyasha and thinks to herself that it's weird. No one as ever shown interest in her, so this is suspicious to say the least.

Keiichiro says that Akimoto is just so beautiful and powerful. He was so impressed with her contributions in that last battle that he was immediately taken with her.

Both Inuyasha and Akimoto give Keiichiro a hard look of skepticism and tell him that they are not buying it. The group turns around and begins to walk away.

In a last-ditch effort, Keiichiro calls out to them saying that he needs help.

Upon hearing this, Akimoto stops in her tracks and listens to what he has to say.

Keiichiro explains that his closest friend is trapped inside of his mansion by a demon. She has no way of getting out and it's been years. They've been searching for a means of escape for so long. Now that he's found someone as strong as Akimoto (and friends) it might just be possible. He then drops down to the ground and bows in desperation as he pleads to them.

Inuyasha is still skeptical and wants to leave him be. Akimoto, on the other hand, walks up to Keiichiro and says that she'll help them in any way that's he can.

Inuyasha pulls her aside and tells her that this could be a trap. She tells him that it could be. And if it is, she's confident that they'll be able to handle it. At worst, it's a trap and they'll have to retaliate. At best, they get to help people. Seeing Akimoto's resolve, Inuyasha agrees (though he's still pretty grumpy about it).

After about a day of traveling, the group approach Keiichiro's mansion—and it is huge! Inuyasha points out that he doesn't smell any big, bad demon anywhere nearby and glares at Keiichiro. Keiichiro insists that the demon is there and that it has become one with the structure—therefore, it probably wouldn't have a scent. Inuyasha gives Akimoto a look and she just shrugs and follows Keiichiro inside.

Once inside, Keiichiro's friend, a young woman, meets up with them. Shippo comments that she doesn't look trapped and wonders if "trapped" has a different meaning. The woman glares at him and Inuyasha. Keiichiro tells the young woman, Nozomi, about Akimoto and her friends and how they are there to help her finally escape. Nozomi glares at Shippo and Inuyasha even more as her frown grows. He tells her to please cooperate.

Scoffing, Nozomi approaches an entryway and attempts to stick one of her arms out to reach the outside. Right as she tries to do so, an electric field of some sort zaps her and repels her whole body back into the room. She rests on the ground, tending to her still shocked arm as Keiichiro explains that she's gotten seriously hurt in the past trying to fit her whole body through—it's impossible.

Nozomi stands up, still with a scowl and grabs Keiichiro by the arm and pulls him off to the side to talk to him.

Shippo tells Akimoto and Inuyasha that he feels like Nozomi doesn't like them too much. He thought she'd be happy to finally be free. Inuyasha says he has a bad feeling about this whole thing and that they shouldn't interfere.

Just then, the group sees what look like walking human-sized dolls wearing all white and possessing no faces. The dolls stroll around the mansion doing various activities. Shippo is creeped out by this and asks what they are.

Keiichiro, hearing Shippo's concern, rejoins the party and tells them that the demon possessing the house created these golems to tend for the place and to take care of him and Nozomi—and by "take care" he meant keep them alive. They don't have any souls or feelings or even thoughts of their own. They're just puppets.

Inuyasha sarcastically remarks that it must be so horrible to have caretakers who ensure you're comfortable. Nozomi snaps back at him and tells him that they aren't there to make them comfortable—they're prisoners and always have been. She accuses them of not knowing what it's like to be trapped and not allowed to leave from a place for years on end. And how every day you never know if the demon keeping you trapped will just give into its natural urges and devour you. And the little freedom it gives is just a tease and is limited. She says they're caged birds and nothing more.

Akimoto, feeling sympathy over their situation, chooses to ignore Inuyasha's warnings and reminds herself that she doesn't turn her back on those who need her—regardless of suspiciousness. She can handle it. She has the power now to be useful and that's what she'll be.

Akimoto tells Inuyasha that if he wants to leave, he can wait for her outside. Shippo says he'll stay and help Akimoto. Inuyasha, after giving her a bit of a stare-down, merely turns his head and says "tch."

Keiichiro tells everyone that dinner should be ready soon. Shippo declares how hungry he is and welcomes the idea of food—even under suspicious circumstances.

Keiichiro takes the group on a tour of the mansion, mainly walking with Akimoto and staying close to her. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Nozomi follow closely behind. Keiichiro tells them the story of what happened to them.

Keiichiro and Nozomi's families used to live in this mansion and serve its lord—a very powerful demon named Kenzou. Kenzou was by no means benevolent. He was abusive, demanding, violent. He only got his authority because those working under him didn't want to die. Whenever anyone tried to escape, he'd either kill them on the spot, or track them down and kill them. As children, Keiichiro and Nozomi had duties to serve their lord as well. Eventually, the adults rose up and tried to take down Keiichiro. They knew they couldn't kill him with brute force, so they tried to banish his soul with an ancient spell. The spell did not work immediately and in his rage, Kenzou killed all the humans in the mansion except for Nozomi and Keiichiro. He did not spare them out of mercy. He only stopped the carnage because his soul became attached to the structure of the mansion. Kenzou, even though a part of the mansion, was able to kill the children. However, he liked the idea of torturing them by making them prisoners unable to see the light of day again. Nozomi feels he hasn't killed them more so because he needed time to think of a worthy punishment.

Akimoto asks how Keiichiro managed to escape to find them.

The whole "never see the light of day" threat turned out to not be so iron-clad. After being cooped up for weeks or even months, Kenzou would allow one of them to leave for a period of time. He wouldn't allow the one who leaves back into the mansion and the one who had to stay could not go out. He knew how attached Nozomi and Keiichiro were to each other, so it brought him delight to see them cry out for each other. Freedom did not last long as they were on a leash. They could only be gone for 48 hours. If they did not return, he threatened to send one of his golems out to hunt them down.

Shippo is surprised that Kenzou hasn't said or done anything to Inuyasha, Akimoto, or himself when they got there. If he's that terrible, why didn't he try to kill them?

Nozomi explains that Kenzou sleeps for parts of the day. Unfortunately, his spell keeping them in stays strong no matter what his consciousness is.

Akimoto tries to think of a solution. How do you defeat a literal mansion while keeping everyone inside of the mansion safe? She asks if she can take a look around the mansion on her own to see if she sees anything out of the ordinary or a weak spot. Keiichiro tells her she's welcomed to go where she pleases as he and Nozomi go to check on the status of dinner. He tells her that if she gets lost, the golems will guide her back to where she needs to be. They depart.

Akimoto tells Inuyasha that they should split up to cover more ground since the space is so huge. Inuyasha refuses as this whole thing is even more suspicious now than it was before. He doubts that such a powerful demon would not detect more bodies entering its domain—sleeping or not. He says that those two are keeping something from them. Akimoto says she's helping them and that's final. Inuyasha says that if she wants to destroy the demon so badly, he'll just take out the Tetsusaiga and start slashing away. No more mansion, no more problem. Akimoto, keeping her poker face and with a low tone scolds him saying that he needs to consider the lives on the line here. This demon clearly has a hold on these two and can kill them easily. If he's awoken from Inuyasha's attacks and those two die, it'll be their (Akimoto and co.'s) fault. Aside from that, collapsing the mansion with two people unable to escape from it will absolutely kill them. There has to be another way and she's going to be careful about it.

Akimoto turns her back to Inuyasha and tells him that she's going to help them in the best way in which no one gets hurt. She walks away from Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo, perched on Inuyasha's shoulder, wonders why this means so much to Akimoto. Inuyasha knows that this whole thing is a part of her efforts to be useful and have a positive purpose. He doesn't say it out loud, but he just wants her not to get hurt again because of this goal of hers.

Without answering Shippo, Inuyasha, with a bit of an attitude, turns and walks in a different direction than Akimoto.

As they walk, Shippo asks Inuyasha why Nozomi kept glaring at him and Inuyasha—or was he imagining that? Inuyasha says he wasn't imaging it—she definitely has some issues. He doesn't care about her, though.

Soon after, Nozomi rounds a corner and finds them. The grimace on her face grows wider as she tells them that dinner is ready and that its time to come eat.

Shippo prepares to jump towards the feast, but Inuyasha pulls him back by the tail and holds him up. The little demon thrashes around and complains as he tries to break free. Inuyasha ignores Shippo and tells Nozomi that they won't be eating. Shippo gives a loud protest as he continues to squirm.

Nozomi, annoyed, tells them again to come and eat.

Inuyasha refuses again.

Akimoto, unseen by everyone, begins to make her way towards them from a different hallway as she hears the conversation going on.

Nozomi finally snaps and yells at them, telling the "disgusting" and "horrid" demons to just do as they are told. She calls them "filthy vermin" who should have the decency to listen to her after all the suffering she's had to endure. After they had the "audacity" to come into their mansion, they should just "shut up" and come eat. She says that she and Keiichiro are so close to having—

Keiichiro appears and tells Nozomi to stop talking. Just as he appeared, a strong wind began to blow throughout the hallways. Akimoto reveals herself as the symbols on her body glow. She has the expression of pure anger.

Akimoto coldly speaks to Nozomi in a threatening tone for what she said about Inuyasha and Shippo. "How dare you speak to them that way. You have no right...YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO MY FRIENDS!"

The wind pushes Keiichiro and Nozomi up against a wall. The force is so strong that they can't move. Keiichiro tries to plead with Akimoto, but she doesn't listen. Nozomi struggles to ask Akimoto why she would call any demon her "friend." They are untrustworthy killers with no honor.

Akimoto says: "Honor? You disrespected the people who came here to help you. You're almost as bad as the kinds of demons you consider them to be." She glares at them. "And by the way, I'm not human either, so give that some thought."

Keiichiro and Nozomi's eyes both widen as they give a collective "what?" while Akimoto releases her wind and they drop to the ground.

Keiichiro begs Akimoto to come to dinner—that they can work everything out if they just eat. Akimoto refuses to join them for anything.

Nozomi begins to cry and pound at the ground saying "it's hopeless" and that they'll never reach their quota.

Suddenly, the house comes alive as a loud, booming voice speaks out, shaking the mansion. It's the voice of the demon Kenzou. He tells Nozomi and Keiichiro that they are weak and that they simply could have killed Akimoto and her friends the moment they stepped into the house and dragged their bodies to the pit of his stomach down below. Instead, they insisted on always drugging their victims just so that they wouldn't feel the agony of being chewed up and devoured.

Inuyasha yells at them and accuses them of trying to feed them to the mansion and mentioning how he knew they couldn't be trusted. Akimoto asks if anything they told them was true. Keiichiro tells them that most of the story is true except for the ending and some superfluous details. Kenzou found out that the way to get his body back was to devour the body and souls of 1,000 people—demons, humans, it didn't matter. At present, he was at 997.

Akimoto pieces it together that Keiichiro left the mansion to find more victims and lure them back so that he could feed them to Kenzou. She's horrified that they lured in 997 people before them to their deaths.

Nozomi said they had no choice. They took no pleasure in doing what they did. But they wanted their freedom and were willing to live with the immense guilt as long as they got to live and be free.

Kenzou's voice boomed again saying how he was tired of waiting and how he would just devour them all on the spot.

Akimoto takes out her microphone and looks upwards at an angle and shoots out a concentrated blast of wind that makes a giant hole that exits to the outside. In response, Kenzou creates a powerful earthquake that not only shakes the entire structure but threatens to destroy everything. Much of the upper levels of the mansion collapse inwards without much time to reach. Everyone gets buried under some rubble.

Inuyasha throws off the rubble on top of him and calls out for Akimoto and Shippo. He hears Akimoto calling out for help. He rushes over to her, climbing over the wreckage, and sees a huge gaping hole where the center of the mansion used to be. It appears to be a bottomless pit with a loud grumbling sound coming from its depths. Earthquakes continue to come and go. Akimoto is hanging precariously over the edge of the hole. She's trying to get a good grasp on something but is unable to and is slipping. She calls out for help. Inuyasha makes his way over to her but then notices her wand also hanging precariously over the edge of the hole far away from Akimoto. It is close to rolling off the edge and being lost forever (with the jewel shard inside of it). With every tremor, Akimoto and her wand come closer to falling.

Inuyasha looks back and forth between Akimoto and her microphone—thinking hard about his decision.

Another shake. Akimoto loses her grip and screams as she begins to fall. At the last second, Inuyasha reaches down for her wrist and grabs her. Inuyasha can see the wand falling into the darkness.

He pulls Akimoto up to safety. Akimoto is surprised that he chose her over her wand. He tells her that she was worth saving (reflecting what she said to him prior). Akimoto can feel tears welling up in her eyes as she prepares to say something. Before she gets a chance, Shippo's voice could be heard coming from the hole. They both look down and see a giant pink balloon-like creature with bulging eyes and a goofy smile floating up towards them. On its head is Akimoto's wand. The creature floats over Inuyasha and Akimoto and in a _poof! _and puff of smoke, the creature disappears and Shippo's regular form emerges and falls into Akimoto's lap along with her wand. Akimoto is amazed that Shippo was able to do that.

Another intense earthquake happens.

Without commenting further, Inuyasha scoops up Akimoto and Shippo and dashes and leaps them out of the wreckage of the mansion and away from danger.

Once on the outside, Akimoto watches the mansion as it crumbles. She squeezes her wand tightly in her hand and looks down at it.

Inuyasha tells them it's time to leave this place and let it fall. Good riddance. Shippo agrees. Just as Inuyasha was about to say some version of "I told you so" to Akimoto, he sees her rushing back into the crumbling mansion.

He jumps in front of her, blocking her path and asking if she's crazy. Those people tried to kill them!  
  
  


Akimoto agrees with this and apologizes for not heeding his and Shippo's warnings. Regardless of their dishonesty, Akimoto still has a duty to save those who need her. Keiichiro and Nozomi have been trapped and forced to do such horrible things—they deserve to be set free!  
  
Inuyasha says that they didn't have to listen to them demon. They could have stayed strong and died in an honorable way instead of being weak and selfish. If they die now, then they won't have to live a life full of guilt.

Akimoto strongly disagrees and tells him that it's not always easy to fight off such negative influences. She thinks about all of the people she's hurt with her darkness. She says they need to have the chance to live free and heal and find redemption. And she's going to help them achieve that first step.

Akimoto pushes past Inuyasha and goes back into the collapsing mansion. Another strong earthquake hits, even stronger than the last ones, and brings Inuyasha down to his knees. After a few moments, the entire mansion comes crashing down with all of its tons and tons of life-crushing rubble.

Inuyasha and Shippo call out for Akimoto, running up to the wreckage trying to dig through it. Kenzou's loud grumbling continues and so do the tremors, but Inuyasha and Shippo do not care. They continue to dig.

Eventually, Inuyasha comes into contact with a glowing silver barrier of some sort. After some more digging, he finds Nozomi and Keiichiro huddled around Akimoto as she holds her wand tightly in her hand and projects this semi-spherical barrier that completely protected them from the falling structure. She was not even singing.

Inuyasha asks Akimoto if she knew she could do that. She tells him no. She just really wanted her magic to do something to protect them and then this barrier happened. Here, Akimoto learns that she does not have to sing a note in order for her powers to activate.

Another earthquake hits and all of the wreckage begins to sink in towards the gaping hole that was Kenzou's stomach. Inuyasha and Shippo (as the giant pink balloon creature) get Akimoto, Nozomi, and Keiichiro out of the wreckage and onto safer ground.

Keiichiro fears that Kenzou will just come after them and kill them if they try to leave.

Akimoto tells him that he won't. She tells Inuyasha to launch her into the sky and high as he can. He asks her why. She says the best thing that can destroy something completely and to nothingness is fire. She'll burn it all away so that Kenzou's spirit has nothing else to latch onto to survive. Akimoto grasps her wand tightly.

Inuyasha gives her a look that asked if she was sure about his as he knew how sensitive she was about fire. She tells him she can do it. This is her power and she's going to use it for good. She them gives him a small, confident smile.

Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha lowers it close to the ground as Akimoto steps on top of it. With a huge feat of strength, Inuyasha launches Akimoto high into the sky even higher than the mansion originally stood. Akimoto quickly casted her barrier spell around the group on the ground and then, without hesitation, sings a note into her microphone and shoots a wide tornado of silver fire. The fire violently swirls down and completely engulfs the area that consisted of the mansion. From within the flames, Kenzou's cries of pain and dread echo all throughout the area before being silenced completely.

After several moments, Akimoto releases her magic and the flames disappear. She begins to fall back towards the ground. Shippo, as the pink-balloon creature, catches her and floats her gently back towards the ground.

Keiichiro falls to his knees and bows to Akimoto and her friends, crying out with tears how sorry he was for his deception and gives a heartfelt thank you for helping them get their freedom. He says, however, if they feel like they want to severely punish them, then he should get the blunt of it and that they should spare Nozomi.

Shippo says that they didn't go through the trouble of saving them just to hurt them more.

Akimoto says she understands their desperation and was honestly not as insulted by the deception as she was when Nozomi said those awful things about Inuyasha and Shippo.

Nozomi turns away from them and says she will not apologize for what she said. She said she will always hate demons for what they did to her and Keiichiro. But...she realizes that even demons can have hearts and care about others as he saw Inuyasha and Shippo caring about Akimoto. She refuses to face them but thanks them for their help.

Nozomi says that her and Keiichiro can now start their journey of atonement and maybe one day, their sins will be forgiven, and they'll be allowed to see their loved ones again.

Akimoto tells them that people—many people—do awful things when under duress. The important thing is to be sincere and ask for forgiveness. Even if those who are lost cannot reply to your apology, it is still important to give them that courtesy. They should also try to take this opportunity to do good with their lives and help as many people as they can. It won't really make up for the bad they've done, nor will it reverse time, but it'll help put some things back into perspective for them such as the idea that this life they are living right now is theirs and that they have the power to choose how their life will go. Will they use their abilities for good or evil? What kinds of people do they want to be?

Keiichiro says that he wants to be good. Nozomi agrees.

Akimoto nods and wishes them luck. In her mind, Akimoto says that she's on the same journey they're on. She hopes they have more luck than she's had.

After the parties had separated, Inuyasha, Akimoto, and Shippo resume their trek. Shippo said he's surprised that Inuyasha restrained himself so well around those two. He must have been furious.

Inuyasha said he would have liked to, but everything unfolded so quickly he didn't have time to properly respond. Shippo says Inuyasha also did not want to hit a girl.

Inuyasha barks back at Shippo saying he didn't care if Nozomi was a girl—she had what was coming to her and so did that spineless Keiichiro. Even if he had the time, the two were so pathetic that he wouldn't have bothered.

Akimoto stops walking for a moment and apologizes to Inuyasha and Shippo.

Shippo says that she already apologized for not believing them.

Akimoto says she's apologizing for calling Inuyasha and Shippo her friends without asking their permission to say so. It was the heat of the moment and the word just blurted out of her.

Shippo, initially confused, laughs at Akimoto. He cheerfully tells her of course they're friends! They just never said it out loud before because it was obvious—at least that's what he thought. Shippo asks for confirmation from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushes a little and closes his eyes as he thinks with a grumpy, annoyed expression. He tells Shippo that he doesn't need to ask something like that and tells Akimoto that she doesn't need to apologize when she didn't say anything wrong. With a reddened face, Inuyasha continues to walk along the path and tells the others to keep up with him. Shippo happily chases after Inuyasha, teasing him for being shy.

Akimoto looks on ahead with wide eyes at those she can now call friends. She smiles and proceeds to join them as their journey continues.


	11. Reflections of a Long Times Past

During one afternoon, the group takes a break under a large tree; resting in the shade. A few weeks had gone by and they had been searching for jewel shards, dealing with problems and demons as they showed up. On this day, however, it was quite hot, and they did not feel like doing much of anything. Akimoto sat contently and relaxed as she rested with her friends.

Eventually, a young woman swiftly walks down the road before them. When she catches sight of them, she rushes up and asks for someone named Inuyasha. Inuyasha, not telling her who he was, and with his eyes still closed from resting, told her to go away. The woman tells him that a warlock she just met with mentioned Inuyasha specifically by name, saying that he'd be nearby under a large tree. The woman guesses correctly that the one she was talking to was Inuyasha based off of his physical features and how they matched with his name. Inuyasha ignores her. The woman goes on to say how wonderful this warlock is and how powerful he must be to know the past and future. She gushes about knowing that a mysterious handsome stranger will soon be in her future. Inuyasha continues to ignore.

Shippo tells the lady that Inuyasha doesn't seem interested and that she might end up annoying him and putting him in a bad mood; says he's like a child who can't handle stress. Inuyasha, without looking, reaches over and hits Shippo upside the head. Shippo yelps in pain, but Inuyasha, eyes still closed, but with an annoyed expression, continues to stay silent.

The woman, not understanding what's going on, then tells Inuyasha how the warlock mentioned the name Kikyo. Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he sat up in alarm. Akimoto looked over towards the woman with concern. Inuyasha demands that the woman explain further. The woman says she doesn't have anymore details and that she suspects that the warlock knows something about this Kikyo. Inuyasha tells the woman to tell him where this warlock is. She cheerfully tells him along with further gushing about how amazing he is. After she finishes telling them directions—mentioning how the warlock's cave is at the top of the nearby mountain and that they only need to take the carved stairs to get there—the woman gleefully makes her way down the road.

Akimoto looks over at Inuyasha and tells him that this might be a trap. A random woman comes their way who coincidentally was looking for him specifically and drops the one name that would attract him to some precarious location. Enough people or demons at this point may know their mission to collect the jewel shards and might try to jump them. This kind of plan might be on brand for them. Inuyasha tells her that there are very few people in the world who know about his connection with Kikyo. If this warlock is aware of it, then there might be something else he knows—maybe something about what happened fifty years ago.

Akimoto begins to think. She realizes that the details of those events were kind of hazy. Either because no one bothered to tell her the full story, or because no one really knew the full story. She knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo, but did she love him back? How exactly did she die? Why did she attack him? In fact...why would he attack the village of the woman he loved? Some things didn't add up.

Akimoto agreed to go. Inuyasha tells her that this doesn't concern her and that she should stay at the bottom of the mountain with Shippo. Akimoto rejects this command as whatever information this warlock has could potentially benefit all of them. Akimoto acknowledges that this is a personal and sensitive topic for Inuyasha, but if, on the one hand, this is a trap, then Akimoto and Shippo need to back him up. But on the other hand, if they do find out what happened fifty years ago, then they need to know about whatever force created all of that chaos just in case it decided to strike again. She tells him that if anything too personal gets brought up, she'll cover her ears or leave. Otherwise, she has his back. Shippo agrees to also have Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha reluctantly agrees to allow them to come. Akimoto told him to stay on his guard. Inuyasha tells her to not worry about him.

They make their way up the mountain in silence—partly because of tension and partly because of the awkward topic. Once they reach the top, they stand before an ominous cave. Without much hesitation, the group steps inside. After a few steps, they enter a bright white world/room with white sand covering the ground for miles and miles. Some of the specs of sand glow. In the sky are different sized holographic-like clocks. Some sand specs on the clocks glow like stars.

Akimoto thinks that this place seems familiar.

Shippo is amazed at this place, saying how its much bigger on the inside than the outside. How is this even possible?

An exceptionally tall hooded figure comes to greet them, welcoming them to his realm.

Inuyasha tells him to cut the formalities and demands to know what he knows about Kikyo.

Shippo comments about how Inuyasha has no tact at all.

The hooded-figure, unfazed, asks Inuyasha what he wants to know specifically.

Akimoto gives the hooded-figure a look of suspicion. The entity comments how they need not question his motives. There is no catch. He will tell them what they wish to know for this instance.

Inuyasha, in a threatening tone, asks the hooded figure who he is.

The hooded figure tells Inuyasha that it would be wiser to ask the question he actually came to ask instead of wasting his chance.

After a few moments of thought, Inuyasha asks what happened fifty years ago with Kikyo. What happened on that day when everything went wrong.

The hooded figure tells the group to look up. They do so and stare at one of the clocks in the sky. It transforms into a window-like portal that shows the events of the past.

Fifty years ago, there was this bandit named Onigumo. Onigumo became maimed and fatally wounded after a failed heist attempt. Kikyo discovered him and tended to him and his wounds, taking time out of her days to give him company and keep him alive. Onigumo not only grew fond of Kikyo, but heavily lusted over her. However, she felt no such thing for him but pity and mercy. In his desperation to have Kikyo become his, he allowed a hoard of weak demons to devour his body only if the process would combine himself and the demons into a unified form. The fusion takes place and what results is a new creature. This creature, now desiring Kikyo and power, goes after the Shikon jewel, which he knew Kikyo was in charge of. Being somehow aware of Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship, he used his new shapeshifting powers to turn the two against each other. He shapeshifts to look like Inuyasha and proceeds to land a fatal blow on Kikyo. His hope was that she would use the Shikon jewel to heal herself. This selfish deed would taint her and the jewel and make them both his. However, even with her heart broken, Kikyo refused to use the jewel in such a way and proceeded to seal the seal Inuyasha to the thousand-year-old tree before dying. The demon who killed Kikyo now goes by the name Naraku and still roams about to this very day.

Akimoto recognizes that name.

The vision of the past ends.

Akimoto is shocked about everything she saw and doesn't know how to fully process everything. She looks over at Inuyasha and sees a look of pure rage written on his face, in his eyes—even his fists are clenching hard as he bares his fangs. With hatred in his tone, Inuyasha utters the name "Naraku..." He then looks down at the ground with an intense expression muttering how wrong he had things all this time and how Naraku ruined everything.

The hooded figure tells the group that Kikyo's story is not done yet.

They all look up at him with surprise. Inuyasha says that she's dead—what more can there be?

The hooded-figure says that this next revelation cannot be given freely—there must be a price to pay.

Shippo points out that there's the catch.

Inuyasha takes out his sword and threatens the figure with it. Inuyasha demands to know and won't give him anything.

Akimoto attempts to reason with Inuyasha.

The hooded figure holds up his hand, telling Akimoto that she does not need to worry. This half-demon is no threat to him.

Inuyasha proceeds to charge at the hooded figure. In an instant, Inuyasha is teleported hundred of yards away, slashing at nothing. He blinks in confusion. Akimoto and Shippo surprised and confused. Inuyasha swiftly runs back and tries to strike the figure again, but found himself falling from the sky, body slamming into the ground. Shippo asks what's happening. Akimoto isn't sure. And again, Inuyasha gets up and assumes a fighting pose. He then stood completely frozen, without blinking or moving. Akimoto calls out his name, but he doesn't respond.

Akimoto demands to know what happened to Inuyasha.

The hooded figure says that he has complete control over time and space here. He simply froze Inuyasha in time. Akimoto realizes just how powerful this guy is to have power over such things. He requests that Akimoto explain to Inuyasha that this is a pointless feat and that it's best he just pay the fee or leave.

Inuyasha is then unfrozen and begins to attack again. Akimoto takes out her wand and creates a wall of wind between him and the hooded figure. Inuyasha is knocked backwards. He yells back at Akimoto, asking her why she did that. She tells him that this guy cannot be defeated here. In this place, he's in complete control.

Inuyasha glares at the hooded figure.

Akimoto asks the guy what he wants in return.

The hooded figure says that if he is given something of personal value, then he can heed his request. He suggests the red robes that Inuyasha wears.

Inuyasha looks down and grabs at his robes, thinking.

The hooded figure mentions how he knows that his mother gave him those robes and that they mean a lot to him. If he handed them over, he would give him the information he seeks.

Inuyasha continues to think as he clutches onto the material with more might.

The hooded figure lightly taunts Inuyasha, asking him if he truly desires to know what happened to Kikyo—how much he cares about her.

Just as Inuyasha is ready to agree to the deal, Akimoto steps in and offer her gold locket.

FLASHBACK:

Akimoto, as a little girl, is lying on her bed, silently strumming at a toy guitar as she stares up at the ceiling. Saoirse, her older sister, knocks on her door and comes in. She requests that Akimoto take a picture with her. Akimoto asks why and Saoirse tells her because they had somehow gone all this time without doing so and wants to do it. She tells Akimoto to put on a cute outfit and meet her in her room. Akimoto complies and meets with her sister who comments on how perfect and sweet Akimoto is. Akimoto gives a small blush with a smile. Saoirse takes a picture of her and Akimoto; Saoirse hugging Akimoto and the both of them smiling. 

A few days later, Saoirse develops the pictures and places two copies into matching lockets. Saoirse tells Akimoto that no matter where each of them goes and no matter how much time goes by, they will always be with each other. Saoirse then says with a warm smile that with this, Akimoto will always be able to know that her big sister loves her. 

FLASHBACK ENDS. 

Inuyasha's eyes widen with shock. Akimoto asks the entity if the personal item has to come from Inuyasha or if it could be from anyone and he'd still get his answers.

The figure says that it can come from anyone. Akimoto tells him to take it.

Shippo tells Akimoto that she can't give that up. It has that image of her sister she loves so much. He says he wishes he had an image of his parents to remember them by. Akimoto tells him that it's not just the photo, her sister gave her that locket, ensuring that she'd always be with her even when they were separated. Even though it wasn't the same as actually having Saoirse around, it gave her some level of comfort to have a piece of her.

Akimoto then tells the hooded figure that he heart always belonged to her sister. But...she's gone now...

Inuyasha tells Akimoto to not give her locket up. This whole situation did not concern her and she shouldn't have to pay for a situation she was never involved in. Akimoto tells him that if her sister were somehow alive or living on in some way, she'd be desperate to know. However, that's not the case. Saoirse is gone and nothing will change that. If Kikyo is still around in some way, then she wants him to know. She reminds him how she doesn't turn her back on those who need her. She gives him a sad smile.

Akimoto throws her locket over to the hooded figure who levitates it before him.

He then directs the party to look over to a different clock in the sky. The window-portal reveals a modern-day Tokyo, thousands of years into the future of Inuyasha's current time. A teenage girl who faintly resembles Kikyo is brought to focus. The hooded figure explains that this girl is Kagome Higurashi. She is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Even after Kikyo's body died, her soul remained intact and was eventually reborn. This is how Kikyo lives on.

The girl, Kagome, seems happy and content in life as she hangs out with and talks to her friends, completely unaware of how she's being watched or of the drama that her past-life held.

Inuyasha is mesmerized as he continues to watch her.

Akimoto looks over at him. She gives another sad smile before excusing herself from the scene. She leaves the realm and the cave from where they entered.

Sitting on the steps that they had climbed up, she ensures she's alone before bawling her eyes out. She cries into her hands, trying to muffle her sounds of anguish. She missed her locket and dreadfully feared never seeing her sister again.

Shippo soon followed behind her and saw Akimoto crying. He laid a hand on her back and asked what's wrong.

Akimoto's eyes widen in surprise and she stands up immediately. Unable to hide her despair, she tells Shippo sorry before running down the steps to put some distance between them. She does not want him to get hurt too all because she couldn't control her emotions. She tells him to leave her alone right now. Akimoto's dark aura begins to flare up and the gravity weighs Shippo down. The effects on him lighten as she distances herself more and more. He looks down at her in sadness.

Akimoto continues to run and cry, her tears blurring her vision. She trips on a step and begins to fall forward. Before catastrophe could happen, Inuyasha appears, standing before her and blocking her before she could hurt herself. She hits his body and he catches her.

She looks up at him and tries to push him off to the side, telling him to get away from her before she hurts him. But instead of getting away, Inuyasha pulls Akimoto in for a tight hug. Akimoto's eyes widen in surprise. She continues to struggle.

The dark energy around her hammers down on Inuyasha, making his body feel as if it weighed a ton, but he put all of his strength into standing tall and keeping the embrace. She tells him to get away—she can't stop crying or feeling this way. It'll only get worse for him. He hugs her tighter and says he's staying.

Saoirse's image appears in Akimoto's mind and even more tears flow as her heart hurts even more. She tells Inuyasha that she doesn't regret giving up the locket and helping him. It's just...

She's unable to finish her sentence as she continues to cry.

Inuyasha gently says "I know" and continues to hold her.

Akimoto is noticeably not hugging Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha then says "Thank you, Aki." Tears can be seen silently running down his cheeks as well. 

Many hours pass and it's now nighttime. Inuyasha, Akimoto, and Shippo all lay on their backs looking up at the stars in silence.

Akimoto asks Inuyasha if he's thinking about Kagome.

He says he's thinking about a lot of things.

More silence.

Shippo asks if there's a reason why they aren't talking about the huge coincidence of that guy named Naraku from the past and that demon named Naraku who confronted Akimoto after the new moon.

Akimoto tells him it's not a coincidence—it's the exact same guy. Not only is he aware that Inuyasha has been set free of Kikyo's seal, but he likely knows that they're hunting jewel shards as well. He's probably stalking them.

Shippo shivers from the creepiness of that idea.

Inuyasha, with a determined tone, says to let Naraku come for them. The more jewel shards they get, the closer he'll be. He'll get Naraku back for what he's done.

Akimoto tells him that he should probably be careful. This guy managed to take out both him and Kikyo without much effort. He's likely gotten stronger over the past fifty years.

Inuyasha says "Yeah? Well, bring it on. I'm ready for him."

Akimoto says that she has his back. Shippo says he does too. Shippo also says that when the three of them work together, no demon has a chance. Akimoto gives a small smile with that sentiment.

Akimoto also says that she's glad Kikyo is getting another chance at life—this time, she won't have the burden of the Shikon Jewel on her shoulders or any of the dangers of that world for that matter.

Inuyasha agrees.

Akimoto apologizes for everything he had to go through because of Naraku.

Inuyasha says he's sorry too.

Shippo asks Akimoto what she would have wanted to know from that warlock. The first question was free so she could have known anything. He says there wasn't really anything he wanted to know.

Akimoto thinks for a moment. She then says she was sort of curious about something, but it was probably best if she didn't find out.

She looks up at the stars and the rest of them lay in silence. She thinks about her sister for a few minutes and then closes her eyes.

"Goodbye, Saoirse."


	12. The End of an Era

During the middle of the night, while everyone is asleep, Akimoto wakes up and quietly exits their shelter so that no one notices. A spontaneous and familiar chill down her spine had woken her up, so she went to investigate. This was the same sensation she felt when those shadow creatures were around. This was also not the first time she had randomly sensed their presence.

Akimoto stands out in the open looking around, trying to follow where her instincts lead. But just as quickly as the feeling came, it went away. The shadows could no longer be detected. Concerned, Akimoto thinks about how the shadows used to stalk Kikyo. And now, for some reason, they are stalking her. Why?

What's going on here?

A few days pass and we find the group fighting off a fish demon on the edge of a lake. Akimoto, with her bare feet in the water and touching the ground below, is able to control the water and sand into attacks against the demon. She uses her power over water to create sheets of ice for Inuyasha to leap onto and attack from while in the middle of the lake. At some point, Shippo accidentally falls into the water, distracting Akimoto momentarily. This leads to Inuyasha falling into the water, leaving him vulnerable against the demon. Just as the demon is about to strike, Akimoto completely encapsulates the demon in ice.

While Akimoto is busy using her powers to get Inuyasha out of the water, the demon manages to burst through the ice without any warning, sending large, sharp shards of ice hurdling in every direction. Akimoto and Shippo are almost impaled, but Inuyasha manages to intercept the blast and block the shards with his sword. Inuyasha then leaps into the air, and with one fierce strike, kills the demon. He retrieves the jewel shards that were wedged into its body.

After the fight, Inuyasha hands Akimoto the jewel shards for safekeeping. He also comments how Akimoto is only handicapping herself by being so reliant on being in physical contact with water and earth to control them. If she doesn't need to do that for fire or air, she shouldn't need it with those. He tells her to try to fight without doing that next time. Akimoto tells him that she's not ready to do that yet and that the current system is working out just fine. Inwardly, she knows she'll be much less of a burden if she could use those elements more independently, but she doesn't want to risk the potential failure.

Shippo, after noticing the amount of jewel shards they had collected so far, wonders out loud if Naraku will start coming after them now that they have so many of them. Inuyasha says when that coward decides to show himself, they'll be ready for him. He adds that he even wants Naraku to show up so that he can finally get his revenge. Shippo asks Akimoto if Naraku was the one she was looking for when she got up at night.

Akimoto is both surprised that Shippo knew she was doing that and cringing at Inuyasha's inevitable disapproving reply. Inuyasha does not disappoint in that he reacts exactly in that manner: chastising Akimoto that she shouldn't be out by herself when that psycho is out on the hunt. He asks her why she was doing that.

Akimoto tell him about the shadows and how she's been sensing them more and more frequently. They usually only show up at night, but sometimes she can even sense them during the day. She explains the chill down her spine feeling that she gets when they're near. They're definitely following her, but why?

Inuyasha recalls how Akimoto told him that the last time they were around, they were surrounding Naraku. He tells her that them showing up like that is obviously a trap set by Naraku. Considering how sneaky he is, he likely knows that they can lure Akimoto straight to him. With a concerned tone, Inuyasha tells Akimoto to not go out alone by herself again at night—at least, not when she senses that those shadows are around.

To that, Akimoto says, "I don't want you worrying about me. I may have been defenseless when we first met, but a lot has changed since then."

Inuyasha acknowledges that she has come a long way since their first encounter. Though he does doubt whether or not she was actually defenseless at all. Regardless, he says "I just want you to be safe." He turns away from Akimoto and looks down as he contemplates things. "Naraku might be a coward, using those dirty tactics of his and then disappearing into the shadows, but he is crafty. I hate to admit it, but he managed to both trick and take out both me and Kikyo without much effort. He's probably stronger after 50 years and I don't doubt that he has jewel shards on him. This whole situation just smells fowl and I don't want you getting mixed up in that tangled mess of his." He tightens his grip around the hilt of his sword. "This started between him, Kikyo, and I. And it'll end between the two of us."

Shippo asks Inuyasha if he even realized what he just said. Inuyasha shoots him an annoyed expression. Shippo says, "If he managed to take out both you and Kikyo, what makes you think that you can handle him on your own now?"

Inuyasha says that he's not going to fall for his little game anymore. He's onto that rat Naraku now.

Akimoto assures Inuyasha that if she knows for a fact that Naraku is near, she will make sure to let him know so that he can confront him. However, if Naraku did in fact have jewel shards and if he was hanging around those shadow creatures, then her wand would have detected the shards' presence. Therefore, that either means that Naraku isn't stalking them or that he doesn't have any shards. Akimoto says they'll just have to be ready for anything. She tells him that she's a lot more ready now than she used to be. She tells him again not to worry about her and that she'll keep both him and Shippo safe.

Without giving them another glance, Inuyasha tells them that he's going to go scout out the area by himself. He says he won't be far and that he won't be gone long.

Shippo comments on how Inuyasha told Akimoto not to go off by herself and then he proceeds to do exactly that and calls him a hypocrite.

Akimoto thinks about how far they've come these past three or so months. Powers aside, Inuyasha used to not care about Akimoto at all. He didn't even care if she died or not. He only wanted her around to find the sacred jewel shards. And Akimoto, she didn't trust Inuyasha after he threatened to kill her for his selfish ambition. It always seemed like a chore for them to be around each other. But nowadays, they call each other friend and look out for each other's well-being. They even found another friend in Shippo. Never in her wildest dreams did Akimoto ever think that someone who opposed her so much could end up being someone so precious. Neither did she think that she'd find such a supportive cheerleader like that of Shippo.

Just as she had that thought, the memory of another young girl with a smiling face and pigtails calling out "Big sis!" entered Akimoto's mind. She frowned guiltily at the thought as she pondered on it and then shook her head to shoo the image away.

Life is chaotic and the three of them are always on the move, but Akimoto didn't mind it. This Naraku guy might be tough, but the three of them will just tackle the problem and deal with it the way they always do and Inuyasha will finally be at peace. Akimoto nodded to herself.

Things will be just fine.

That night, as the group sleep under a large tree, Akimoto is once again awakened by the alarming chill down her spine. The shadow creatures are near. Akimoto sits in her spot, resisting the urge to get up and look for the culprit while also looking around seeing if she can spot it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, one of the shadow creatures reveals themselves and silently glides across the terrain towards the trio.

Akimoto inadvertently gives out a loud yelp which ends up waking Shippo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, seeing the creatures, wastes no time in leaping into action, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and slashing the shadow. However, none of his attacks seem to affect the shadow as each swing goes straight through its intangible body. With its circular glowing yellow eyes, the creature stares Akimoto down. Akimoto stares back at it, not knowing what to do.

The creature then quickly escapes. Akimoto, not wanting to lose it again, jumps up from her spot and begins running after it. Inuyasha and Shippo follow closely behind. Without knowing it, Akimoto chases the shadow through a large barrier surrounding an enclosed area. The head of her wand immediately starts to glow. When Inuyasha tries to run through the barrier, he is stopped by what seems like an invisible wall that he slams right into. Shippo puts his hands up to the unseen barrier and realizes that he can't get through either. Inuyasha points out that someone put a barrier there. Shippo, in a panicked voice, says if there's a barrier, why did it allow Akimoto to go through? Inuyasha, now realizing the danger, starts to repeatedly hit the barrier, yelling out Akimoto's name to try to get her attention.

She couldn't hear him.

Akimoto, after running a while, finally realizes that the tip of her wand is glowing. Jewel shards are nearby. She also realizes that Inuyasha and Shippo weren't around and she looks behind her to see if they're trying to catch up.

"We meet again."

Akimoto swiftly turns to face the source of the voice. Before her is the same person wearing a bamboo-like cloak that she encountered during the night of the new moon. Her wand glows brighter with him around.

"You're...Naraku. So, you do have jewel shards after all."

"Yes. And with your help, I plan on getting every single one of them."

Akimoto asks him why he thinks that. He says that he knows that she's the only one capable of using that wand to find the jewel shards. So, if she becomes one with him, he'll soon have that ability too.

"If it was my abilities you wanted this whole time, why not just take me back when I was weak after fighting all those demons?"

In a smug voice, Naraku says, "I'm smarter than to just jump into a dangerous situation empty handed. Even in your state, you might have still put up more of a fight than I was willing to put up with. Not to mention that that half-breed Inuyasha would have interfered. No, that day was only for observation. But now, I'm more than powerful enough to handle you and all your tricks."

Akimoto asks him about how he's been having those shadows stalk her just to get information on her. Naraku denies any ties with those shadows and that they were merely spectators. It was so nice of them to lead her to him, though.

Akimoto is unsure about whether to believe him about not knowing about the shadows. However, that detail was not all that pressing to know at this moment. Akimoto clutched her wand tight and activated her magic. Her body began to glow with its circular patterns. Her pupils and the ring around them matched with their silver light.

Naraku begins to taunt her. "Ah yes. Your skin glows in a similar fashion as Kikyo's did. What a wonder it is the creatures you must be. It's honestly kind of irritating how you two have that in common. Still, I want you a part of me so that I can partake in that power as well!"

The bottom of Naraku's cloak opens up to reveal these large, thick, sharpened branch-like tendrils that quickly shoot out at Akimoto. She immediately puts up her protective barrier, blocking the attack. Naraku burrows one of his tendrils into the ground and one of them shoots up at Akimoto from inside her semi-sphere of protection. Using a gust of wind, she launches herself away from the attack but falls backwards onto her bottom. Even more tendrils come hurdling towards Akimoto. Now that she's touching the ground, she's able to manipulate the earth. She warps the terrain, creating large rock formations to shoot up from the ground, launching Naraku in the air and away from her. Naraku, unfazed by her tactics, leaps away from the rocks and attacks Akimoto from above. Clutching her wand while facing him, she sings a loud note and releases a large ball of fire at him. At first, that seems to work as the flames engulf the demon. But to Akimoto's surprise, he emerges from the fire and continues his assault at her. Akimoto stands up and hides behind some nearby trees. Placing her hand on the tree she was hiding behind, she used her power to cause even more fully-grown trees to sprout up from the ground, creating an even thicker and denser forest than before.

Naraku begins to taunt her again. "I've heard some things about you Akimoto. I know about the guilt you have from hurting innocent people. If you insist on continuing to live, don't you think you'll only continue to hurt them? You'll only live a life of misery, leaving body and body in your wake. You're no different from any other demon."

This makes Akimoto stop and think about his words. She begins to feel bad for all the burdens she has caused to people.

He continues. "If you just join with me, your conscious will fade away and you'll never have to encounter the pain of that guilt ever again. This whole thing only works for your benefit. So why resist?"

Even though most people in her life have never encountered actual demons like she had, she was probably their closest encounter to anything so sinister.

But still...!

While facing the direction where Naraku stood past the trees, Akimoto shouts out into her microphone, "I NEVER HURT ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE ON PURPOSE, SO STOP TRYING TO GET INTO MY HEAD!" An intense blast of sharp wind burst out and immediately broke past the trees and impacted Naraku head on. The blast crashed through the forest behind him, pushing him into and through every tree while also tearing his body apart. By the time Akimoto ended her attack, all that could be seen was a wide clearing with broken earth that was barren of trees. Shreds of Naraku's cloak could be seen scattered around.

Akimoto walked up to the cloak pieces and looked down at them.

"I know I'm a burden to people. But I have the power now to do good. My guilt will probably eat at me forever, but that's not a reason for me to give up on life entirely."

Flashes of memory enter into Akimoto's mind as she thinks about not only her time on the bench in that park where she met Taiitsukun, with her crying as she held the locket with her sister's photo, but also of another time that involved a knife, a pool of blood, and chopped up hair scattered on the floor.

"I'm on this journey to find something worth living for and worth protecting—something precious. And maybe somewhere along the way, I can atone for all the pain I've caused. And one way I plan on doing that is ending you and making sure that you don't get ahold of the sacred jewel shards and hurt even more people."

From outside of the barrier, Inuyasha and Shippo managed to climb to the top of it, directly above where Akimoto was standing. They saw the destruction caused by her magic and are amazed. Shippo begins to celebrate, thinking whoever tried to lure her was toast for sure. But just then, Inuyasha notices scattered pieces of flesh squirming and beginning to form into one cohesive unit at an alarming rate. Akimoto did not seem to be aware of what was going on. He calls out to her, but she doesn't hear him.

Akimoto looks forwards and tried to locate the jewel shards she knew were around.

The hunk of flesh begins to take shape.

Inuyasha zealously begins to hack away at the barrier with his sword, continuing to call out Akimoto's name.

The hunk of flesh grows at an alarming rate, the branch-like tendrils beginning to form.

Inuyasha continues to slash and slash until finally a crack in the barrier is made. And then another crack. And another. A part of the barrier chips away and Inuyasha screams out Akimoto's name.

Akimoto finally hears him and looks up to see Inuyasha and Shippo standing on top of the barrier so high above her. Recognizing Inuyasha's alarm, she turns around to find the giant wad of flesh shooting out a fatal blow towards her with a sharpened tendril drilling towards her face. Unable to react in time, Akimoto stands frozen as the tendril approaches.

Just as it gets within an inch of the space between her eyes, the tendril stops in place, completely frozen.

Akimoto blinks in surprise and lets out the breath she was holding in. She wonders what's going on. She looks back up at Inuyasha and Shippo and sees that they're frozen in place too.

What?

Just then, Akimoto falls into a golden portal that manifested beneath her. She's back in Taiitsukun's golden dimension. Akimoto looks around in a panic and sees Taiitsukun nonchalantly floating.

WHAT?!

Akimoto stands up in a hurry and demands that Taiitsukun send her back.

Taiitsukun dryly tells Akimoto, "You're welcome for saving your life."

Akimoto ignores that and demands again that Taiitsukun send her back. If Naraku is still alive, she needs to help Inuyasha and Shippo.

Taiitsukun tells Akimoto that those two are not in any danger. Akimoto does not believe her. Akimoto tries to convince Taiitsukun of how dangerous Naraku is. Plus, if he can regenerate, that makes him even worse. She has to go back.

Taiitsukun tells Akimoto to hush. The old woman points to a viewing portal off to her side. Akimoto looks into the portal and sees Inuyasha and Shippo sleeping under the same tree that they were sleeping under earlier. They were safe, which relieved Akimoto. Only...Akimoto wasn't with them. Instead, she saw a young man wearing monks clothes, a young woman cuddling next to a small cat-like demon, and...

"Wait...is that...Kagome Higurashi? How is that even...possible...?" The teenage girl that that warlock showed them before was somehow there in that group. How was that possible? Kagome existed too far into the future to be able to be there with them. When? And how? And where is Naraku? "What's going on Taiitsukun?!"

Taiitsukun sighed. "_This_ is how things are supposed to be."

Akimoto is confused.

"This is the true timeline. When you went into that world, your presence changed things. But in reality, that girl Kagome was the one who was supposed to be entrusted with the sacred jewel and meet Inuyasha."

Akimoto is shocked and speaks in a whisper. "What?"

"It was time to correct the timeline and allow events to play out how they were meant to play out." She looks over at Akimoto. "You were never meant to be there."

Akimoto's eyes are wide with shock. "No...That can't..." She looks back at Inuyasha and everyone sleeping. Her eyes well up with tears. "Then that means..."

Taiitsukun shakes her head. "No, they didn't forget about you...because they never knew who you were to begin with."

Something breaks inside of Akimoto; feeling as if glass had shattered.

Akimoto explodes. "Is this a joke?! Tell me you're joking! Why would you send me there if you were just going to make me leave?!"

"I never said that you were staying there forever."

Akimoto yells through her tears. "So, me being there was entirely pointless?! What was the point of putting me through all that?!"

"Of course it wasn't pointless. You're competent in your magical abilities now. And I'm sure you learned some other things too."

Akimoto is left speechless for a few moments. She then blows up at the old woman some more. "That's cruel! You can't just dangle happiness in front of me like that and then take it away! I'm not some horse that you can string along with a carrot!" The wind begins to blow strongly right as the glowing patterns appear over Akimoto's body. "Take me back right now! I belong there with Inuyasha and Shippo!"

"You are a naïve child. You don't know where you belong. That's why you asked for my help."

"I didn't ask for your help! You came into my life unannounced and left me with no better options than to come with you! If I knew I was just going to be teased then...then..." Akimoto quiets down as more tears flow. "I would have rather..."

"You're telling me that you would rather endure misery without happiness than to experience happiness and have it taken away? Do you not believe in the saying 'It is better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all'?"

Akimoto remains quiet.

"Do you want to return to your world and cancel our deal?"

Akimoto speaks quietly, in almost a whisper. "I just want to be with Inuyasha and Shippo. What do I have to do to go back? What do you want me to do?"

"I already told you: time had to correct itself. There's nothing you can do right now...except to say good-bye."

Akimoto tearfully looks over at the sleeping group. A group of six companions. Do they all care for each other? Protect one another? Do they laugh and have good times? Do they trust one another?

Are they friends?

Akimoto knew that Inuyasha wouldn't become so vulnerable around people he didn't like or trust. But there he was, sleeping peacefully. And Shippo was cuddling with Kagome, sleeping with a smile on his face.

They're group is so much bigger than ours was, Akimoto realizes. With Kagome, Inuyasha made even more friends.

"I was holding him back."

With all her insecurities, Akimoto never felt comfortable going around other groups of people and Inuyasha respected that. Shippo was only with them because circumstance brought them together. With Kagome, Inuyasha had more opportunities to socialize and have more people accept him. At least, she hoped they all accepted him.

It was better this way.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha...Shippo. Thank you...for being my friends. I'll always remember our time together. I'll remember...for the both of you." She wipes away her tears. "Now live on and be happy. And please, stay safe."

Taiitsukun asks Akimoto if she's willing to keep on going or if this is the end of her journey.

Akimoto gives a deep sigh and says that she can keep going.

Taiitsukun: "Very well then. It's time for the next chapter."

Akimoto nods.

Taiitsukun extracts the jewel shards from Akimoto's wand and in an instant, they disappear into small sand-like particles that eventually evaporate. She explains to Akimoto that they won't be needed any longer. 

The old woman gives Akimoto the instruction to make herself glow. Don't use any magic, just make those glowing patterns appear on her body. Akimoto is confused as to why she needs to do this, but she acquiesces.

Taiitsukun tells Akimoto "Good luck!" And with a wave of her hand, a portal opens beneath Akimoto, dropping her immediately through.

Akimoto, without warning, falls into the lap of a red-haired young man who was sitting at a small table surrounded by two other guys. Once Akimoto recovers from the impact and disorientation, she finds herself staring into the boy's intense, surprised gaze. 

======================

The story will be continued in Tale of a Darkened Heart (2nd Arc)


End file.
